3 weeks of Detention in 4 months
by GenesisCamui
Summary: These are the detentions that I got myself into because of what happened in the story of The Bet. Rated M mostly for my mouth that and the Banter I get into with Snape as well as some stuff that happens between SS/OC. The story does become serious.
1. Detention number 1: Mind Fuck

**_Geni: Hehe So I got a review and I was really happy with it. Like I said this is based off my dreams. Just because one day I was watching Potter and thought what would happen if Sev gave me detention. It's really weird how this all unfolded but trust me it makes sense. By all means have fun reading this story. Would you please though after reading this Review. It'll help :D. Right now though...I'm just going to play Vassy's Desire in a loop and laugh how I imagined Snape's walk while I was listening to the beat.  
_**

**_Severus: She doesn't own any of the rights to Potter that and she doesn't own any of the characters except for herself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off.  
_**

**_Geni *on her knees*: WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALLLLLLLLLL! ROLLING THE DEEEEEEEEEP! YOU HAD MY HEART INSIDE OF YOUR HAND and you played it to the BEAT!_**

**_Severus: And that's why you can't leave her watching Alan Rickman movies._**

**_Geni: What?  
_**

**_Severus:Please just read and review *Grabs book and smacks Geni upside the head*_**

**_Geni:DAMN IT SEV I'M NOT RON!_**

**_Severus:It felt good though *smirks*  
_**

**_Geni:+Glares+  
_**

**Detention #1**

Well it was after dinner in the great hall. I knew I had detention with Snape. I really didn't want to have to deal with him. Especially after the conversation we had after class before he threw me out slamming the door. Okay I might be over dramatizing it a bit. I just knew I didn't wanna go to the dungeons and serve my detention with him. I had to anyway just like I said I had to deal with the consequences of my actions. Why did I have to be so damn honorable? He. He. Who ever heard of an honorable Slytherin? I made my way down to the dungeons and knocked on his classroom. He gave me permission to enter. I walked in and there he was with a folder overlooking some parchments. He leaned his head towards one of the chairs towards his desk. I swallowed and walked to the spot he pointed and sat down.

Snape then threw the file on the desk and asked "Miss Correa, do you know what's in that folder?"

I looked at the folder and saw my name and the stamp of classified. I thought oh god he got his hands on my file. I grimaced then and answered "It's my personal record."

He nodded and said "It's a very interesting read, especially because your abilities didn't awaken until you were 11. You're also a muggleborn."

I glared at him and said "Well, what is it that you found out about me? Since you're so quick to make judgments about a person, are you impressed at the fact that I was such a problem child?"

Snape was extremely serious now "You do realize that I have access to everything that is yours."

I was agitated enough as it. Then in my head I felt his presence and he said "And I do mean everything."

I stared him down and said "Yes I understand you have access to everything that has happened to me as well as the fact that you can get into my head oh grand legilimens. If you are going to talk to me like if I have no understanding of what resources are expendable to you as head of my house then I rather continue on with the detention in silence."

He looked like he was going to blow up a storm but composed himself and said "You know I'm extremely surprised you weren't sorted into Gryffindor house."

I rolled my eyes and said "And that's what she said as well."

Snape asked "Who said that?"

I replied "Nothlit. Minerva thought I was sorted into the right house though. She said there was no denying the fact that I'm an ambitious woman because I go after what I want. Although she did say I do demonstrate obvious courage that most Slytherins don't have."

Snape said rolling his eyes "But you sure do have a Slytherin ego."

I said "Do you mind, getting to the point why you brought up my house placement."

Snape answered "You're the first full blooded muggleborn in Slytherin house."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied "So what, I mean I'm 16 and a 4th year. I'm 2 years behind most kids my age. You make it sound like I'm a freaking god send with my lineage. I'm just a freak amongst normal people here."

Snape then said "Another thing I find interesting about your file is your long list of disciplinary action that was taken to control you."

I batted my eyes, folded my hands, placed my chin on top of my hands and said sarcastically "Awh. Were you getting ideas on how to punish me so you could show me the way to the path of light, Snappiekins?"

In all honesty I don't know what had possessed me to say such a thing to this man but the reaction on his face though scary as it was, was priceless. He smiled and it wasn't a happy smile. It was a full on you're going to regret saying those words to me bitch, look.

Snape met my eyes and continued "Apparently you have quite the mouth, Denise."

I jumped and my eyes looked like they were about to pop out of my head. He so did not just address me on a first name bases. Oh it's fucking on NOW! My eyes relaxed then and I smiled. "Well then Severus since we are speaking on a first name bases. A lot of people could have told you about my mouth without having to read my file. I am interested in what else did you find out about my disciplinary actions; knowing my records left very little to the imagination."

Snape cool-headedly said "Oh you have a pretty bad right hook and a left uppercut. You have a really hard head in both senses of the term."

I just laughed and said "Bet ya didn't reach the part in which I have numerous reports of me disobeying my professors."

Snape's brows frowned and responded "You do have an issue with authoritative figures. I don't have to read the file to figure that issue out. It's a trait in most Slytherins and Gryffindors."

I raised an eyebrow and asked the oh so obvious question that needed to be answered "Why the small talk? Did you want to feel me out, figure if I was who I really am, and maybe even psyche me out? Pfft, good luck with that. Like you said I'm hard headed."

Snape answered "Well let's just say I wanted to know you first so I could get a feel for what kind of punishment I should give you. So I decided I'm going to drag out your detentions. You will have detention once a week for 4 months."

My face was in shock. Who the hell did he think he was? I was ready to serve 3 weeks of detention straight. Not this bullshit of dragging out my 3 week detention in 4 months. I was so angry I got up from the chair, slamming my hands on the desk and I said "Hold the fucking floo powder there for a second. You said I had 3 weeks worth of detention that and I had double potions on Saturdays."

Snape smiled a grinch like smile and said "You do have double potions on Saturday and I'm spreading those 3 weeks into 4 months, Denise."

I grimaced at his saying my name again. I seriously was considering getting down on my knees and begging for forgiveness but that would be so beneath me. I sat back down with my arms folded and said "Fine then by all means you have my full undivided free time twice every week. My only thing is if I'm coming down here for detention I can come dressed in my regular clothes rather than my robes. I'm not getting them dirty while cleaning this filthy as hell classroom."

Snape said "I don't think you're in a position to negotiate terms, Miss Correa."

I then said quickly "Parley…"

Snape let out a low chuckle "I'm not a pirate, Miss Correa."

I answered "I beg to differ in that subject, since you treat your prisoners just as unjustly, and you aren't as hot as Johnny Depp."

Snape said "Well then that is our time for today, Denise. See you next class and I expect you to be early for double potions."

I rolled my eyes at him reminding me of next punishment. As well as the fact that he started going back to calling me by my first name. Of all things I just wished for, why couldn't he get the god damn fucking clue that I hated being addressed by my first name?

"Another 50 points from Slytherin." was the last thing I heard. I grimaced and thought,

"Damn it could you get out of my head, already I would enjoy some silence." and "Well we definitely aren't going to win the house cup this year." With that he closed the door with his wand. I walked back to the common room. "Till next class and Double Potions" I thought


	2. Next Class: A lesson in mind tricks

**Geni:So I wrote the next chapter of this detention series :D. No I didn't jump straight into the next detention funnily enough. I thought it would be interesting to get a look well myself being so damn confuzzled about Snape. But just like myself in the story I didn't know wtf I felt for Snape when I first saw him and read about him. I couldn't dislike him completely though I must admit the more I read and saw Snape I ended up falling for him. That folks is how he became my favorite character XD. So on with the story...**

**Probably one of the longest chapters I wrote ever. Made this chapter a bit less silly. But the silly will comeback. It always does ^_^ Enjoy and Review  
**

**The Next Class**

So class was pretty much normal. Nothlit saw me and waved at my table which was in the corner of the room. He also mentioned about Gryffindor and Slytherin shouldn't be able to see eye to eye like Nothlit and I did. We just kept ignoring him in that aspect. Nothlit came up to me and decided to talk to me before class started.

I looked at Nothlit and said "I honestly think this isn't a good idea."

Nothlit just giggled and said "We grew up together Deni-Chan. I think we can say hi to each other and have a few words before class."

I replied "Umm…Nothlit, you do know you are saying those words inside Professor Snape's Classroom."

Nothlit rolled her eyes and asked "What made you such a worry wart?"

I answered "Snape, that's what. Look I'm doing my best looking out for you. I can take so many hits for you before Snape decides to have you put time serving detention with me."

In reality detention with Snape wasn't as bad as most people had put it. Maybe he was easy with me because I was in his house. Maybe I was enjoying our banter. I don't know anymore all I know is something in my head was fucked up thanks to all this and the bet with Nothlit. I only spent a night with him and suddenly I feel like Snape has a reason to be Snape. Maybe he got in my head, preformed legilimens without me knowing and did some weird inception shit. He probably planted an idea in my head and decided well let's see if this idea ends up becoming a fixation.

What the fuck was I saying now I was coming up with excuses for why I'm actually thinking about Snape? Seriously what has my head gone through?

Sadly, Nothlit was talking to me while I was deep in thought about why I thought of Snape. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice the man himself step into the room and cough as he was standing behind Nothlit.

Nothlit though ran her ass to her seat before Snape could say anything. All she got was a stern look from his face and she stood quiet. When he walked to the front of the class, she looked at me and mouthed "Okay I get the picture stay away from you during class."

I shook my head and knew he was going to berate me after class was over. Right now it was time for potion making. I knew tomorrow would be my double potion class, also know as Detention part 2. Not only that but since it was double I had to deal with him for an hour and a half. My eyes drooped and I just focused on my potion.

Everyone else was talking while working. I was done ahead of the class of course. So I just bottled it and put it on Snape's desk. I walked back to my desk and began to scribble in my potions notebook about tonight's essay.

I sighed in class and fiddled around with my stuff waiting for everyone to finish their potions so he could dismiss class. When the class was done everyone left and as soon as I was about to leave he got in my head and asked "Where are you going?"

I looked at him with a grumpy expression. I said "For real Severus, don't know how to speak. Let me guess McGonagall got your tongue."

He answered "How cute. You decided to try a little kid's joke and make it cheeky and adult like."

I rolled my eyes and said "I was going back to the common room so I could actually drop my stuff off and enjoy the rest of this lovely day."

He chuckled deeply and said looking out towards the window "It's raining and you call this lovely."

I answered "For your information, I like the rain. It's peaceful and elegant. In a sense it's refreshing. Kind of like a clean slate, you know."

I peered over his shoulder and watched the rain hit the windowpane. I sighed and felt relaxed for once. Snape looked down and said "Water soothes the savage beast."

I smirked at him and said "Guess you haven't read my file completely then. Let me give you the low down about me. I'm the kind of person who enjoys simple things in life. Yes I've been in many fights in my life Severus. Some of which I have beaten people with my bare hands and some in which I cut them with a blade or two, and there was even that one time I used a nail file as a switchblade. But going outside in the rain, I was finally not seen as an animal with issues. I was human and being washed away from my sins. You won't understand how it is because you never gave yourself that chance to be clean of everything you've done."

Snape was shocked that I was speaking to him in such an informal way, which was weird I personally would have thought he would have been pissed when I called him Severus.

He said rather roughly "It is not your place to talk to me about forgiveness."

I laughed for a minute and his face got even grouchier. I cleared my throat and said "I'm not laughing at you Severus. I'm laughing at the fact you thought I of all people wouldn't know about your situation. You should have known that I do research everything I want to question. You by far Severus should know how I feel. But then again you were always one who was focused on the past to learn in the present."

Severus was blank faced and took that as my cue to leave. I looked over my shoulder and said "By the way no one told me about your situation. It was you who told me just now."

Snape grew angry then "You played me you little witch!"

I said in a calm tone "I never played you Severus. I got into your head. Hell it may not be like your legilimens spell but shit it's just as effective. This may teach you not to try to get into my head so damn often. I am not a fucking toy for you to play with. I'm a mother fucking human being. I would like to be treated as one."

With that I walked out of the classroom and slammed the classroom door. I walked back to the dormitory and changed into my normal clothes. I didn't wanna to deal with the stupidity of my house picking on me. So I walked out of the common room and went outside and sat under a tree as the rain fell. It was serene and tranquil to watch.

I felt less tense about the situation I put myself with Snape. I don't know why I did this. It fucking sucked ass that I did this to myself. What was supposed to be a little game turned into something so out of place? WHY OF ALL THINGS DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN?

Then I realized something. Why was I so damn focused on him? He did nothing to me. All he did was punish me for doing something I shouldn't have done. Yes he was being harsh with his punishment and I berated him for that. Though that didn't give me the right to do what he did to me. There was something bothering him you could tell just by looking into his eyes.

Yeah, I know what I did to him in the classroom was wrong. I baited him by telling him about my past some more. I really though just wanted an answer to why he was in my head all the time? With the rain getting worse I decided it was about time to go back inside.

When I stepped back inside the school I was dripping wet. I laughed about it for a bit. I knew what I had to do. I had to go and apologize to him. We both stepped out of line and I might as well be the bigger person to say an apology.

As I was walking back to the common room in the dungeons I ran into Snape. I thought jeez he has impeccable timing, maybe he came to apologize to me after all.

He said "Just the person I was looking for."

I smirked at the fact this was only confirming my thought and said "Well you found me. What do you want from me?"

Snape then in a tone I never heard him speak before said "Follow me."

I did as he instructed not because he was my head of house but it was the way he said it that made me follow. I couldn't quite really describe it. It wasn't demanding nor was an instruction. If anything it sounded like he felt remorse and apologetic.

We were in his office then and I wasn't surprised at how Snape had it decorated, simple, affordable, and homey. He closed the door and noticed I was completely dripping wet. He looked me up and down and decided to turn on the fireplace. Then he disappeared off into his room.

I looked around intrigued at the amount of books he had of course most of them where potions and dark arts related. I smiled thinking in some cases he isn't such an ass. He has his outlets like everyone else. Yeah they may be a bit over the ordinary but still none the less he was like everyone looking for their piece of sanity in the world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. So I turned around and saw Snape holding a shirt and a pair of pants. He spoke "I know they might be big on you but they'll keep you from having a cold."

I laughed and asked "Where's the bathroom?"

He retorted nervously "Down the hall inside the bedroom."

I looked at him, shook my head chuckling, and walked towards his bedroom, as soon as I reached the doorway and looked over my shoulder I noticed he was still looking at me so I smirked. As an added bonus I winked just to see him cough.

I closed the bedroom door and undressed. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom to dry myself off and put the shirt. The damn thing could have been a dress on me. Well he is like 5'10 and I'm what 5'3 to 5'6 depending on how high my shoes were. I cuffed the sleeves since they were pretty long and I wrapped my hair in a towel just so it wouldn't drip on the floor. I refused to put on the pants knowing full well they would be dragged across the floor.

I opened the door and saw him staring at me with my pile of clothes in hand. I placed them near the fireplace and I took a seat near the fire. He handed me a blanket and a glass of fire whiskey. I raised an eyebrow and asked "It isn't poisoned is it?"

It was his turn for a full smile which by all means wasn't bad at all and this coming from someone who thought the day Snape actually had a full blown smile that the apocalypse will come along with the fact she herself would turn to stone.

The bloke should smile more often. It suited him. I guess it's all about image then because as soon as he noticed I was smiling back he composed himself and answered "No, you might be a pain in the ass but I would never do that to you. After all you are a student."

I questioned then "Well what is this about? Why are you being so informal all of sudden?"

He looked at me and said "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you."

You could so tell he was biting his tongue back when he was apologizing. He was really trying to be nice. I mentally was chuckling and doing cartwheels. The guy was admitting to some extent he was wrong, which was a first. Well I thought since he came out in the clearing I might as well come out too.

I replied "Well funnily enough I was going to apologize to you too. I shouldn't have baited you like that. It was wrong. It was also extremely inappropriate for me to be concerned about your personal issues. It's just you kind of pushed a button you shouldn't have when you actually went through my file and the fact you have gotten in my head a couple of times. I just wanted retribution."

He looked down and said "Your Slytherin ambition and vengeance attributes coming into play, Miss Correa."

I said matter of factly while taking a sip of the fire whiskey "They were bound to show up sooner or later."

For a while we were talking like normal people. We had quiet moments but it wasn't awkward. Though I must admit I didn't expect myself to get so comfortable in his chair. In fact I fell asleep and didn't wake till Saturday morning.

I woke up in the chair bundled up in the blanket I was given last night. My clothes were neatly folded on the couch and dry. I thought he didn't seem like the tidy type especially because of his hair situation. I noticed a note which read "Folded your clothes after they were dry. Just change back, cast the disillusion spell, and go back to the common rooms. I'll see you after lunch in double potions."

I glared at the note and said "That fucking bastard after all the nice talk and he still expects me to go to that double potions punishment."

I rolled my eyes, changed back to my clothes, cast my disillusionment charm, but before I left a note myself but in a less visible spot in his bedroom right on his bureau. "I should thank you for the company and the blanket as well as the free use of the shower. Didn't think you owned a shampoo or conditioner bottle. Maybe next time I should give you hair tips? Don't worry I folded everything and placed it on your bed."

As soon as I placed the note on his bureau I left to the common room to get ready for breakfast in the great hall.


	3. Detention number 2: Double Potions

**Geni: Well Now it's Double Potions time or as I like to call it clean up time. We get more Nothlit time here. Because what's a fan fiction OC with out have to talk to her BFF about stupid stuff. This Chapter I think starts off silly and ends on a serious note. I felt like I made Snape OOC in this chapter. I even say so myself in the story XD. We have a bonding moment and we even get more emotionally confused me...well Miss Correa. This happens to be the longest chapter now WTF. Oh and just to let you know after this chapter I'm going to jump a month ahead and we finally get some fun dream action along with some more random musings from Nothlit and myself. Enjoy! ;D  
**

**Detention # 2: Double Potions**

The morning wasn't so bad. Everyone was still sleeping when I got back to the common room. They'll make fun of me later thinking I probably snuck off with some Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I changed into my school robes and went to the great hall for breakfast. I sat there by myself stuffing my face. I was starving since I didn't eat the night before. Then I noticed Nothlit come in and I smiled back at her. She ran up to me and said "So now that we don't have potions is it safe to say we can joke around like we usually do."

I nodded and said "Give me a second and we could enjoy the morning together."

Nothlit had a puzzled look on her face when she asked "Umm why can't we hang later?"

I replied "Well honey, you're oh so favorite potions professor gave me a solo double potions lesson every Saturday for the next 4 months after lunch."

Nothlit's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when I said double potions for 4 months. I laughed and said "See the kind of bullet I ended up taking."

Nothlit then spurted "Oh gosh Deni, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise. We shouldn't have done this."

Nothlit covered her eyes and felt horrible. I sighed and told her "Come on Ryuga you of all people know I don't blame you for this. If anything it was my entire fault. I mean I pushed Snape's buttons completely in the wrong order."

Nothlit smiled then and I got up. I said "Come on before he decides to crash this lovely reunion."

We walked off and started talking about things around the school like classes and after school activities. Nothlit mentioned she was a part of Flitwick's chorale. I said I haven't found an after school activity. Nothlit being Nothlit mentioned "Maybe you should take up detention with Snape since you'll be doing that for the next couple of months."

I said "Hey at least it's something…"

Nothlit then mentioned "The Valentines dance is just 2 months away."

I sighed. With my luck Snape probably scheduled a detention on that day so he wouldn't have to chaperon the party. He always seemed to be upset when it came to parties like this. These dances were to have fun and most of the professors joined in. Even Dumbledore joined in.

Snape though was always the serious one. Snooping around corners deducting points from houses for catching people snogging each other like there was no tomorrow. I looked at Nothlit and said "Well I'm not going; knowing my luck Snape is definitely going to give me detention on that day."

Nothlit oh so sarcastically said "Professor Snape ever the sour puss. No fun what so ever. Does he even know the meaning behind such a word?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Nothlit, He's not a sour puss. He's just...happens to be socially inept when it comes to dealing with people."

Nothlit's face came into a smirk and asked accusingly "So what are you now? I mean defending the one professor who is giving you a 4 month detention. If anything Miss Correa, I am sensing some emotional attachment."

I glared at Nothlit and in an authoritative voice said "Listen Miss Ryuga, just because he's not the most ideal teacher in the world doesn't necessarily mean he's a complete total asshole."

Nothlit chuckled and said "He's rubbing off on you, ya know. Next thing we know you're going to hate dancing and think it's a taboo"

With my my eyes going back to normal, I giggled, swaying my hips in a dipping motion with my hands in the air and said "If anything it's a sin not to dance."

Nothlit looked and shook her head "Deni, you're always the firecracker though you're always cautious."

We started to laugh and started dancing like maniacs in corridors. Boy was that a huge mistake on my part. I was in the middle of winding myself back up. When I felt a dark shadow over cast me and when I saw Nothlit's pale face and blank expression I asked "He's right behind me isn't he?"

She nodded and I looked behind me seeing Snape's face with a look of shock. I nodded towards Nothlit and we ran for it like we were running a marathon.

We were laughing for a while once the close was clear. Seriously though, I knew Snape was going to be pissed about the fact we ran. I realized though it was more fun just stepping on someone's toes for a bit. It is… How did Snape say? ...The Slytherin within me.

I noticed then that it was almost time for lunch to be over and I looked at Nothlit and said "Well Kiddo it's time for me to go to potions."

Nothlit looked at me and wiggled her eye brows. She said suggestively "Let me know what he said about catching an eyeful."

I shook my head and bit my lip trying to stifle a laugh. I walked away from Nothlit and went towards the dungeons preparing myself to hear what Snape was going to say about that lovely stunt I pulled. Well technically I didn't see him so he can't say I did something to him. When I reached the door to his class I let out a sigh and smirked a bit. I knocked on the door and waited to be given permission.

To my surprise he opened the door himself and let me in. This was new a behavior. I nodded my head and walked right in and asked rather humorously "So what are we working on today Professor? Love Potion number 9? Or maybe just maybe it's a magic dancing potion using slime, snails, puppy dog tails, as well as thunder and lightning?"

Snape with his serious face said "I must admit you have quite the imagination."

I went to my desk and responded "Oh come on if I'm going to be here by myself with you for an hour and half, serving my detention or as you call it a double potions class. I have to be somewhat humored. After all you do have the reputation of being a shtick. No offence."

Snape just nodded his head to acknowledge that he wasn't offended. He went to the back and handed me rubber gloves and a rag. I put them on and said "Let me guess, I'm cleaning cauldrons."

He nodded and retorted "You'll be cleaning the floors as well as the cabinets and desks. I'll be grading papers at my desk if there is any problems just tell me."

I stood up straight, saluted him, and barked "Sir, yes sir."

He sighed in defeat and muttered "I don't know what's gotten into you today."

I said in a low whisper while scrubbing the cauldrons "I think you do."

He was in his chair staying quiet and starting to grade his papers. I began humming the beat to one of my favorite songs. It was subtle tune, soothing, and not over the top.

Unconsciously I was dancing to the tune while scrubbing. I felt relief and kept on working. Working in silence always bothered me. In cases silence was useful like when

Nothlit talks too much and I completely zone her out just to clear my head. Then there is moments like the one last night in Severus's room, it was a silence of acknowledgment and acceptance.

**_WAIT HOLD THE PHONE WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING BACK AT LAST NIGHT LIKE IF IT WERE SOME INTIMATE MOMENT!_**

It wasn't or at least I hope it wasn't. I looked back over my shoulder hoping he wasn't reading my mind because if he was holy shit was I screwed. But all I saw was his nose buried in papers grading. I sighed in relief and just continued with the cauldrons. The sooner I was done with cleaning the better I would be off thought wise.

I had 5 minutes left of my "double potions class". I finished cleaning and scrapping the desks. Now I was sitting in my seat with my head down. I had exhausted everything in my power to make this room look spotless. My knees were bruised, my back ached, and my neck was stiff. If someone saw me right now they would have thought I was doing something completely inappropriate for the past hour and twenty-five minutes alone with Snape.

Oh my wonderful mind… it kept drifting off every now and then during this horrible punishment. Wishing I was being pampered and cared for by no one other than the professor in front of me, finishing grading his papers. Being a fucking hormonally challenged female sucked.

Suddenly he raised his head and asked "All done then, Miss Correa?"

I raised my hand and waved it. I responded "Been done for the past 5 minutes."

He said "Well, then you can sit there till time is up."

I dropped my hand and sighed.

Then the most interesting thing occurred. He got up, went to his back cabinet, and brought me a soothing potion. I stared at it with a raised eyebrow and said "Being considerate two days in a row. Please tell me there's a hidden camera somewhere in this room I haven't noticed."

He took a paperback book and wacked me in the head and said "Miss Correa."

I rubbed the back of my head and muttered the words "I knew it was too good to be true."

He looked at me seriously "Well now that I have you're full attention. About that little show this morning you put on with Miss Ryuga."

I thought "Oh boy I thought I was going to be able to dodge this bullet and then he goes ahead and snipes me with a fucking silenced rifle."

I answered "Yes Professor."

I didn't make eye contact and I kept biting my lips. He asked "Why were you dancing like that in the corridor?"

I answered staring at the floor "Because we were being silly and bored out of our mind sir. Also since Nothlit and I haven't spent much time together thanks to your punishment, we thought it would be fun. On top of that Nothlit was also talking about the dance taking place in February."

He shook his head and said "I see, then. Please tell Miss Ryuga that she has another essay to write about for potions due next class."

I asked "What for?"

He replied instantly "For calling me a sour puss."

I giggled thinking so he heard some of the conversation. I said then "She'll take it too lightly if it was coming from me, Professor."

Snape then lifted my chin so I could look directly at him. I gulped trying to avoid all eye contact at any cost. His touch wasn't anything I suspected it would be. It was gentle and I found myself wanting to lean in closer. He said "I also found the lovely note you left on my bureau this morning."

I was smiling and said "So did you consider my offer about hair tip? I mean seriously I could bring a flat iron and make it look a lot nicer, a blow drier perhaps to feather out your hair, or maybe I could trim the ends."

Snape took his hand away from my chin and said "Miss Correa."

I was laughing and said "I get it. No more wise cracks. It's just you were asking for it when you said I found the note."

Snape's face fell from his usual stone face to something soft and said "No, I was actually thinking maybe you could straighten it."

I was coughing out of shock then "Wait! What? You want me to straighten your hair. For what I wonder?"

Snape answered "I thought it would be random and it would be kind of priceless seeing people's reactions to it."

I said rather abruptly "You're fucking kidding me. This moment right now is way too out of character for you."

Snape looked taken back by my comment and said "It doesn't have to be now you know. It could be later. I'll take off a week from your detentions if you do it."

With out thinking twice I quickly said "You got yourself a deal then. Just tell me when and I'll be there with a flat iron and a pair of scissors."

Snape raised an eyebrow "Scissors?"

I replied "I wasn't kidding when I said you need your ends cut."

His eyes dulled back to annoyance "Fine."

I asked then "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Snape got up and then said "I enjoyed last night."

I answered back "So did I. Found it rather comforting even. It was nice seeing a different side of you."

Snape replied "Don't get use to it."

I was looking at him and said "Wasn't even thinking about."

His eyes burning into my own just then and he said "I heard you defend me in the corridor."

I sighed and said "I kind of figured since you said Nothlit called you a sour puss."

He was serious now "You didn't have to defend me."

I said "It's in my nature. I'm the type who hates snap judgments. That and I think you're honestly not as bad as they say you are. If anything it's a mask."

Snape's eyes squinted then and smirked "You know you aren't who I'd thought you'd be."

I responded "Papers, going into my head, and hear say could do only so much. It isn't until you actually try to understand the person that you can actually know them."

He turned around and said "It's dangerous you know..."

I asked not wanting to be left hanging on his every word "What is?"

He replied "Wearing your heart on your sleeve."

I looked down at the ground and said "This is coming from the master of emotions, himself. Guard yourself at all cost and make sure you're unreadable."

He faced me then and grabbed my shoulder "I think that's enough talk for tonight."

I smirked and rolled my eyes saying "Severus Snape underneath his emotionally composed face he's your average a typical male who doesn't like the discussion of feelings. Figures just when I begin to like you."

He grabbed the paperback and smacked me again before he pushed me out of the classroom.

When I heard the door close I yelled at the door saying "WHEN I GET BRAIN DAMAGE I SWEAR YOU'LL BE PAYING MY HOSPITAL BILLS."

What I didn't see though on the other side of the door was an amused Severus Snape.


	4. Dreaming of Severus is inappropiate

**Geni:Now that I did some fixing for this chapter XD. The whole part in the beginning where it's in italics is actually a dream. I thought it would help to make it less confusing. Also changed the title of the chapter. Thought it seemed more appropriate. Well I hope you enjoy this. You know the drill. Read and Reviews are welcome :D. Thankies **

**Dreaming of Severus is inappropriate  
**

_I was walking into a big ball room in a long silver sweet heart style mermaid tail dress with a diamond brooch in the center. My hair was picked up to the side with cascading curls coming over my right shoulder. I looked amazing and felt like a million bucks. It felt so unreal and dream like. It was a feeling that I wouldn't be able to let go._

_When I stepped into the ballroom of pure white, it felt so surreal. It was decadent, beautiful, and unlike anything I ever saw in real life. The shades of white making everything seem to stand out. I was in a trance looking around. Then something caught my eye._

_Walking towards me was Severus Snape with his hair nicely groomed and his best dress robes. I tilted my head and smiled towards him. He extended his arm then and I gracefully accepted it. He led me to the dance floor and suddenly the lights had dimmed. We were slow dancing together very closely. He whispered in my ear "You look ravishing tonight, Denise.  
_

_I moved my head back and said "You look very handsome, Severus."_

_I placed my head on his chest and heard his heart beating. I closed my eyes as we were rocking back and forth to the beat of the music. It was as if time stopped then. It was serene. I felt his hand slide down to the small of my back and I looked up at his face with my mouth slightly parted. He dipped me then and kissed me. My eyes closed as I relaxed into the kiss and when I opened them. We were in his bedroom tangled in each others embrace kissing each other in the most passionate way. Then I heard Snape say those words I longed for so long "I love you, Denise."_

I woke up, eyes wide open. I looked around and saw I was in the library with a few books opened right in front of me. Then I remembered why I was in the library. I was writing my potions essay and I ended up looking at some resources to make sure my thesis was right. I must have fallen asleep when I was reading.

It's been a month since I got my detentions with Snape. It's also been exactly a month since I started dreaming about him in these romantic situations. I admitted that I saw Snape in a romantic sense, though that didn't stop me from being myself around Snape. I didn't tell Nothlit about this new discovery as well because if I did there was no chance in hell that she would let me live this down. She'd probably say I developed some sort of Stockholm syndrome complex. Captive falling for her captor, in reality though I didn't see it that way.

I looked at the clock and decided to finish up my research. Once I was done I went back to my room. I had put my things away to hand them in for next class. I decided to change into my common clothes and walk around the school. God knows I need a bit of fresh air since that lovely dream in the library.

As I was walking around the corridors, I was focusing on the past month. At first I thought Snape and I were forming a mutual understanding of each other. Then I thought we were forming a friendship, which I still think is on going. I didn't start seeing him romantically until after the 5th detention. Which was when I fell and he caught me mid-air. I didn't think I wanted to fuck him until after the 7th detention which was when all the dreams started coming into play. At least now I was having tame dreams about him.

When the dreams had first started I was pretty bad. The first one was extremely vivid. I still remember it every time I step into that potions classroom.

It started after class, I was asking for extra help on a particular potion I was having trouble with. He helps me out as we are working at his desk. We tend to get a bit close while working together. I nicked my finger while cutting some of the ingredients and he mends the cut. Suddenly he clears the table completely and he lays me down on the table and we start feverishly kissing and undressing each other. We also end up having explosive, intensive and crazy hot sex. It was so bad that I woke up moaning and having all my house mates looking at me with mischievous eyes. I took the coldest shower I ever took in my life and I skipped potions class because I was so emotionally frazzled.

I was looking out toward the courtyard when I felt Nothlit's hand. I turned to look at her and she smiled at me.

I returned said smile and asked "So what has you going around the corridors?"

Nothlit replied "Well when I notice my best amiga go MIA during dinner time I decide to be worried because I know she loves food too much to skip out on a meal."

I laughed and smacked Nothlit upside the head. "Only you would give an answer like that you crazy witch."

Nothlit laughed and asked concerningly "So what's up Deni? You seem a bit out of it as of late, like you're focused on something else rather than school."

I looked at her and looked back out towards the courtyard. She nudged me playfully saying "It's a boy isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and started to smile. "What if it is then what would you do?"

Nothlit chuckled and said "Knowing you it would be a man that you would be attracted to. You were always way too mature for guys your own age. So if it was male trouble I would say there is only one person who could truly cause such destruction in this short amount of time."

My eyes were like saucers then when Nothlit said those words. The next set of words Nothlit formed would have caused me to have a heart attack. She asked "So how is Snape?"

I replied coolly "He's fine, doesn't have a clue about it. I personally think he's a monster, eating away at my brain and heart."

Nothlit stood quiet then and nodded.

I sighed and said "This really sucks, horribly."

Nothlit decided to make light of the moment "Is it too late to say I told you so?"

I dummy smacked her this time around "You so didn't predict this happening. If anything you thought that Snape and I would be neck at neck with each other."

Nothlit couldn't help but giggle "Yeah well I did say something was going to happen."

I responded "I'll give you that one then."

Nothlit then said "Look I don't know what the hell you see in him but I'll let you be. It's you choice."

I looked at Nothlit and said "You know of all things I didn't expect you to take this so well."

Nothlit said "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't support you?"

She then whispered teasingly "He's walking our way. If you want I'll leave you alone."

I pushed her jokingly and said "Bye Nothlit."

Of course she did the usual Nothlit thing. She laughed and walked off towards the library.

Snape walked past and took a double take to notice it was me he walked past. He then walked towards me and I said "Let me guess detention in 5 minutes."

Snape retorted "No. That's tomorrow. I was wondering why you were missing dinner. I mean you never miss a meal unless it was something drastic."

I don't know what possessed me to push Snape but I did. He looked down at me and said "Now that's something that shows you're perfectly fine."

I retorted "Funny how **you're **the one showing concern. It's like each day I'm chipping away at you."

He rolled his eyes and said "Like I said before…"

I cut him off and nodded "I know I know don't get use to it."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I raised my hand to grab his. I turned towards him then and smiled though it's not what I wanted to do to him.

I said "For a guy who's supposed to be extremely frigid," I took a strand of hair and put it behind his ear, "you have a pretty warm heart. As much as you say it's wrong to wear your heart on your sleeve, you are quite the contradiction." With that I kissed his cheek.

Snape was stuck frozen in place. He took his hand off my shoulder and I walked back to the common room. I was red in the face and thought "What the hell did I just do!"


	5. Detention number 10:Stripped to the Bone

**_Geni: YAY I HAVE MORE PEOPLE READING__. This makes me happy :D. Well I wrote next chapter and I'm quite happy with this one cause we get torture. Also before you think just by the title of this chapter no there's no stripping literally. It's just Confession time. Well let's just say if you read the beginning aka The Bet something comes back ;D that everyone wanted to see happen. But yeah I know I didn't do one of these for previous chapter...That's because I posted two chapters in a day. XD Well you know the drift Read and Review :D. I don't bite either so if you have questions I'll be more than happy to answer :D. _**

**Detention # 10: Stripped to the bone**

Well the next day came and just like Professor Snape said detention was on. I went expecting different treatment particularly anger from Snape's part, especially after that endearing moment I shared with him the other day. Nothing happened. Detention was how you say normal in Snape's terms. He had me sit in the classroom and write a 3 page essay on why you shouldn't handle try to handle a potion when nicked by a knife.

When I finished the essay I handed it to him. I thought the detention was over and I could go back to the common room with out having to breathe a word to him. Snape though pulled a stool and motioned me to sit. I did so expecting he would give me a verbal lashing about what I did yesterday.

I flinched as soon as he opened his mouth. He breathed out and said "I'm going to give you a second punishment along with 't worry I'm not going to hurt you though."

I sighed out of relief and looked down on the floor thinking he was just going to have me do manual labor. He handed me a cup of tea then and asked "Drink it."

I looked at him and said "Fine, you wouldn't poison me….So what's in it?"

He answered "You're punishment."

I rolled my eyes frustrated at his repetitive answers and took a sip of the tea. Then Snape's black eyes glittered. I thought "Oh shit what did I just drink?"

Snape seeing the question in my eyes replied "Now it's time for a game of 21 questions."

I glared at him and spat "You fucking jerk you put veratiserum in the tea! I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!"

Snape then asked "Are you angry?"

I answered "Obviously!"

He continued on "Well let's start with something recent, yesterday did you mean everything you said?"

Forcefully my answer came out "Yes I meant every word I said to you last night in the corridor."

He pressed "You were talking to Miss Ryuga before. What were you talking about?"

I thought "He was so not going to force me to admit to this." I replied "How I was doing since I haven't been alright as of late."

He then asked "Did you speak of anything else?"

Replying now with ease, I "We were also talking about an issue I recently started having."

He asked "What is this issue?"

I answered "My dreams, Sir."

Now I wanted to kick myself in the face. Knowing him, he was probably going to press this dream issue. Of course now that I'm under the influence of the serum I was going to blurt the truth.

He asked "Is this why you skipped potions class?"

I answered "Yes."

He looked down at me and asked "How many questions have I asked so far?"

I really wanted to smart mouth him and say "Including this one" But I answered "That would be 7 questions sir."

He asked "And how many are left now?"

I replied "13, sir."

He asked "Did this dream involve the potions classroom?"

I replied "Yes."

Snape now felt confident and asked "Was it inappropriate?"

I nodded and thought "Oh god I'm at his fucking mercy now."

He asked then "Who was in it?"

I looked at him and licked my lips. I seriously was hoping to be struck by lightning and/or someone would come knocking on his door. No such luck though. I closed my eyes and answered "You."

His expression was still stern. Though his eyes gave away what he was really thinking.

He was intrigued and asked "How long has this been happening?"

I answered spitefully "a month."

I hated this little interrogation. He seemed so passive about this whole situation. I on the other hand want to smack the shit out of him as well as beat him to a bloody pulp. He asked "Did you enjoy it?"

I answered "Yes sir."

He asked mockingly "How many questions does that leave us at now?"

I answered angrily "6 sir."

He smirked then patted my head asking "What's on your mind right now?"

I replied "How much I want to punch you across the face for thinking of this as my second half punishment and also thinking how a bottle of veratiserum was what started this whole mess to begin with."

He asked teasingly "Would you like me to kiss you?"

I answered breathlessly as he got closer towards my face "Yes..I do."

He asked in my ear then "So how many questions does this leave us at?"

I answered "There's one left."

He rebutted "No there are two. One spoken and one unspoken question left."

I looked into his eyes and he asked "Have you fallen for me?"

My heart sank to my stomach, my lips trembled as they parting to give him the truth, my eyes were closed tightly and with that my confession came out. It was true I did fall for him. Then I asked "What was the unspoken question?"

He leaned down towards me placing an open mouth kiss on my lips and I fell limp. It was a simple kiss though nothing serious. He pushed me away after a minute and just looked at me. I took my hand and smacked him across the face. I said "You have fucking balls to do pull that fucking stunt on me."

He clutched his jaw and said "You weren't going to tell me anyways."

My eyes flared at what he said. I smacked him again and angrily replied "I was planning on dealing with this situation in a more civilized way. I didn't need to be forced to be stripped to the very bone. I thought you of all people would have understood that. What the hell is you're problem? Is it because you don't have any experience in dealing with people because if it is. I thought at least you had a bit of fucking civility."

Snape then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him "Be careful with your words, Miss Correa."

I got into his face looking at him with fiercely passionate eyes and said "Or what? You're going to punish me. Of all things professor you seem to be getting repetitive. As much as I like the fact that we have such a "bonding" relationship between us…."

He kissed me again that fucking bastard, not that I wasn't asking for it by all means I would be more than happy to cooperate. At least he could have let me finished what I was fucking saying. Then my thoughts drifted off as the kiss got a bit more intense. Jesus Christ he tasted amazing and when I grasped tightly on his cloak and pushed myself against him. He pushed me away then and said "You're asking for too much."

I let go of my grasp on his suit, I said "You seem to be more than willing to give into what I'm 'asking for'. So this isn't the last time I'm going to be pushing this subject. Though I will let it subside for now. I promise though I won't act on unless given permission."

He lead me to the door and I said holding the doorknob "You brought this on yourself you know, especially since you seriously started this whole thing with a bottle of Veratiserum. If only you choose something a bit more... I think subtle is the word I'm looking for. "

Snape answered then with a devilish look on his face "If I remember correctly, Miss Correa, wasn't it you who said you wanted to be mesmerized by the action of what potions could do. I just happened to pick the most controversial potion, since you so indiscreetly mocked me and my integrity."

I chuckled and retorted "Never in my mind would I question your integrity Severus. I would mock you because it wouldn't be in nature not to, Mr. I always seem to have a stick in my ass. Though I never thought you were one to crack under pressure. You were always so level headed. Is it safe to say I got under your skin or were you really trying to impress me by doing the unthinkable?"

He lifted his chin up and said "You by far are worse than any legilimens I ever have encountered, trying to get into every thought without having to try to sound interested."

I smirked and walked out of to the corridor and said "It's part of my sex to always get into the mind of the other. That way she knows what's coming next."


	6. Criminal

**Geni: YAY! New Chapter. Well School started for me this week so the updates my be a bit out of wack. Though I was able to get this chapter done just before I was handed all my assignments for the semester. I will continue this though :D. I mean we're just about to get to a really funny amusing chapter which I don't know what to title. This chapter though is mostly girl talk with Nothlit and her giving me a piece of her mind about the situation. I must admit I think this chapter came out a bit grimmer then what I expected since I really wanted this to be a light hearted conversation between two friends. We do get Snape though. I mean why the hell would I make this whole chapter about Nothlit and myself when the story is about Snape and my dream self XD. Please read and Review. Though I'm quite happy people are adding me to their story alerts and favorites. I'm quite flattered :D  
**

**On a side note I realized I've been watching way too many Rickman movies as of late. This whole month I was off from school I watched all the Potter movies up to date, Rasputin, Love Actually, John Gissing, Dogma, Sense and Sensibility, Galaxy Quest, Blow Dry, Nobel Son, Bottle Shock, January Man, Perfume, Sweeney Todd, and Hitchhiker's Guide. Ever realized that usually when there's one actor you like you would eventually watch anything on TV? XD **

**Criminal**

Nothlit and I were spending our usual Sunday together at the school. We were upstairs sitting near a window over looking the landscape surrounding Hogwarts. We were enjoying the moment when I asked "Do you mind if I tell you something?"

Nothlit answered "You of all people should know I have no problems to when you're going to open your mouth and address me in a serious matter."

I responded "Well Nothlit I think I'm flirting with disaster right now."

She was puzzled now and I knew by her face she was going to ask "With whom, Snape?"

I nodded in accord and then said "Detention a couple of days ago…My punishment was to drink veratiserum and undergo a game of 21 questions."

Nothlit giggled and figuratively suggested "Got to admit he sure does know the kind of punishment to put you under. I'm guessing something came out that should have been."

My eyes wander around the room to make sure no one was around and I replied "Let's just say a confession I was waiting to reserve for another time came out wide in the open."

Nothlit's eyes shined brightly and I saw mischief in them as she stated "For once I'm actually quite pleased with Snape's actions on this one."

My head whipped back to stare at Nothlit and I exclaimed "ARE YOU NUTS!"

I lowered my tone then as I heard my echo and continued "I felt completely forced."

Nothlit then claimed "You needed a little push. You weren't going to tell him at all about this. I know you too well. Yes, you would say I eventually will tell him but what were the chances you were going to put yourself out there. You, my dear, wouldn't have said a word to him because as much as you hate to admit it, were shielding yourself from heart break."

I responded "I wouldn't do such a thing. You of all people know that I have always expressed how I truly felt in situations."

Nothlit then added "With people of your own level, Deni. The fact is Snape isn't on your level. You feel as if he is way above you and he could crush you with every being of your heart. Though I honestly believe he's way beneath you."

I told Nothlit then "I just feel like a criminal when it comes to my feelings towards him. He's a much older man, who has his own woes to worry about and not some silly girl's."

Nothlit gave voice to her opinion on the matter stating "If anything he should be feeling like the criminal in this case. He showed his emotions to a girl who is practically half his age."

I then divulged "That's the point though. He didn't show any emotion. When we kissed it was I who…."

Nothlit's eyes flew wide open and she made known her surprise with a "WHAT!"

I covered her mouth and looked around and saw no one in sight before I continued on. "I was the one putting my all into it."

Nothlit shook her head and asked "I know I'm going to regret asking this but how did it lead up to that particular situation."

I spoke with a bit of a humorous tone "I've been a bad, bad girl."

Nothlit then voiced "Always like you to take something serious and make it funny."

I then related "Well Snape asked me if I wanted to kiss him when I was under the veratiserum. I answered honestly and 3 questions later after the whole thing was done he kissed me. It wasn't anything serious because I was caught off guard. The second time though the timing was just as surprising, we, well I, got a little heated."

Nothlit's response was "By heated, on a scale from 1-10 you were…?"

I answered "an 8 reaching to 9 going for a 10."

Nothlit laughed and said "Well by the sound of it. You seemed to have made some much needed progress with his help. Anything else I should know about?"

She said her last bit of words with humor and was wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and responded "Afterwards we shared a few snarky comments towards each other and we were back to normal when he led me out the door."

Nothlit asked "Then why was it a disaster?"

I expressed myself "It's just I feel like I'm toying with him. I seem like I'm being careless with my emotions towards him. I feel like I'm playing with something delicate or even playing with fire."

Nothlit snorted then and said "Delicate, I never thought that word would be used to describe Snape in all my life."

I retorted kicking my feet and looking up at the ceiling "He is though. He may seem like an ass to you but he is really genuine underneath the cloak he has. He has a logical reason for why he acts the way he does."

Nothlit asked "Do you know why?"

I replied "I don't know why precisely, but I do know it is a personal issue."

Nothlit asked another question "Are you going to push it a little further?"

I answered "No, I promised not to. I told him I won't act on my feelings unless he gives me permission to act on them. Though I did tell him I won't be waiting forever for him to give me said permission because once my patience runs dry I will act again."

Nothlit smiled then and said "I'll say it before and I'll say it again, Deni, you are too much. Giving yourself into him like that, submitting to him at his beck and call."

I got up to leave. Before leaving though I said "You think I'm a fool for giving into him just like that, but I also know you think I did the right thing."

I decided to walk around the corridors after leaving Nothlit there smiling like a lopsided manic. Truth be told I don't know why I was walking the corridors. I guess I just really wanted to run into him and just stare at him.

I was turning right near the dungeons when I saw him walking from the common room. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. He was walking towards his office when he saw me. He said "Miss Correa."

I replied "Yes Professor."

He claimed then he needed a word with me and motioned me to follow him.

I was walking at his side when he said "I believe I owe you another apology. I shouldn't have submitted you to that punishment last detention."

I put my hand up and replied "No harm done. You were right. I needed to get out of my chest. Now that it's out there, wide in the open, I'm relieved."

Snape looked intrigued then and said informally "You seem better."

I let out a small chuckle and replied "It's because I came to terms with my feelings. In a way I found closure with what happened."

Snape nodded and gave me an observing look. I looked over my shoulder and blew a kiss, asking in a joking matter "See anything you like?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied with another question "Feeling a little bold now aren't we as of late?"

I replied "Maybe the veratiserum was spiked with a bit of Gryffindor courage."

He stated then "Comments like that got you in the detention mess in the first place."

I turned around completely, leaned myself against a wall, shrugged my shoulders and said "I guess I was just doomed to be a troublemaker. I was marked a Slytherin with authoritative issues, I have a smart mouth, I have the tendency to add gasoline to a fire, and maybe…just maybe…I don't know where to draw the line."

He smirked towering over me and said "I must admit, Denise. You do have yourself down to a T."

I was relaxed at that moment. In a sense it really did feel like I grew close to him. He didn't tell me to deny my feelings towards him. I felt cleansed of all issues with him. I do have a lot to lose though with this new mutuality between us. I could get seriously hurt. I was going in blind with no idea where this could lead. He laid down the law and so did I. Now I had to know how to read him correctly to call him at the right time.

I didn't realize we were at the door to his office until he reached for the knob. He asked "So next week then?"

I looked at him confused "Next week what, Professor?"

He replied with Sarcasm "You're arts and crafts project with my hair, Miss Correa."

I laughed and said "I'm only going to trim it a bit and just flat iron it. I'm not going to make you look like a 5 year olds coloring book."

Snape let out a breath and said "Well then next week is fine with you?"

I answered "Fine then, is there anything else you'd want?"

Snape looked down at me again. His face was serious but his eyes held some mischief in them. His voice then changed with his response "I'll let you know next week."

My heart sank to the bottomless pit known as my stomach. I was undeniably under this man's spell and it was damn near criminal that he had this much power over me. Then again, I was always able to convince him to take me this far by action alone. I then thought about the detentions and came to a hypothesis on why he spread 3 weeks of detention into 4 months. It wasn't because he was trying to annoy me. He was trying to know me and win me over in his favor. I smiled sincerely at him and replied "If anything happens to pop up during the week. Please let me know, Professor."

He opened the door and his last words were "Till then Miss Correa."

When he closed the door, I said in a low whisper "Till then Severus."


	7. T'was a night to remember

_**Geni: SO Here I give you the longest DAMN CHAPTER I EVER WROTE EVER for a fan fiction. In this chapter a lot happens. We get humor, We get sadness, We get romance, and we get smart mouthing! Snape finally gets his hair did by moi XD. We learn a bit about myself (dream wise). We get an embarrassing confession from Moi. I let my thoughts of Snape being a romantic run like the wind. There's a lot of laughing due to nerves and such. I'm thinking next chapter I'm gonna go into Snape's Point of View. I say this was a pretty solid attempt on a chapter. I made it purposely long just in case I wasn't able to make another update for it because of school and such. Though since I got snowed in for the next 2 days I doubt that will be an issue XD. You know the drill guys read and review. If you like it fav it XD. Thank you so much for the other favorites ^w^ . And I Never thought this story had over 200 views and over 500 hits XD. So thank you soo much again. Enough of me and now to the beginning of the new LONG chapter :D **_

**T'was a night to remember **

So a week past and nothing happened. Snape didn't come up to me telling me about any issues about our settled hair appointment. I packed my bag with my flat iron, combs, brushes, and scissors. I was excited to say the least. I was actually going to do something I had been killing to do. Snape's hair was probably one of the biggest jokes Nothlit and I had to amuse ourselves with. Nothlit would talk about how greasy it looked. I would talk about what you would find in the mop known as his head.

Now though I was going to be able to do something about that poor excuse of what he calls a head of hair. I felt accomplished for some reason. It was kind of funny since in reality this whole offer really started as a joke. I thought he was going to berate me and be pissed that I would make a joke about his hair after he was so hospitable with me the night before. Worse case scenario he would have given me an extra month of detention.

Anyways back to reality I was at his office door a bit nervous with my bag in hand. No one had noticed me. Maybe that's because Snape chose a detention day to do this on and they thought I was going to serve a detention with him. I was about to knock on the door when the door just opened and there was Snape motioning me to enter.

I entered and he closed the door. I dropped my bag on his couch and took off my school cloak. I was in my regular clothes. I was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, my dark blue skinny jeans and I hand my favorite pair of black and white converse boot sneakers on. I turned around and asked "So how long did you know I was there?"

Snape checked me out and walked over to his table where he had 2 glasses of firewhiskey set. He grabbed both in each hand and walked back handing me one. I accepted it and took a sip. He then looked me in the eye and answered "Long enough to know that you might need one of these to build up enough courage to do what you're about to do."

I put the glass down and went through my bag taking out my things and I said "I thought we already had this discussion about getting into my head without permission."

Snape replied "Well I thought in this case it would be an exception giving the situation."

I laughed a bit and said holding the pair of scissors up so the glistened in the light "Giving the situation I think you should be aware who's in charge."

Snape retorted "You know I could disarm you in an instant."

I said in a rather insinuating tone "You could do a lot of things to me, if you wanted."

Snape choked on his firewhiskey when I said that and I had a small grin of satisfaction. I at least knew he had thought about doing something. Once he cleared his throat he replied "Mind your words, Miss Correa."

It wasn't until then I took notice in his way of dress. He was wearing a black sweater and matching slacks. I blushed a bit and said "The casual look suits you. You actually don't look like you have a stick up your ass. If anything you look normal."

He answered back "I'll take that as an off-handed compliment."

I replied giggling "It was meant to be."

I had finished unpacking my stuff. Making sure everything was set and ready to use. I grabbed my things and said "We're going to have to do this in the bathroom."

He just nodded and I moved to set everything in the bathroom. When I entered the room, I remembered what I thought when I first enter the room. Now though he had changed the sheets and I noticed it was the blanket I was using when I fell asleep on the couch. I chuckled and went to the bathroom to set up.

The bathroom was nice. It was spacious. It had a nice old school tub and right next to it was a modern shower. The sink was low, which was a good thing, especially since I was going to wash his hair. Seriously I don't understand how his hair could look so damn greasy. My only logical reason is that he dips it in lard and lets it air dry. He came in and noticed me moving a chair towards the sink. He asked "That's for?"

I answered "I'm going to wash your hair and treat it. It's been bothering me since I started here. I still don't understand how you could be so negligent about it. It's nice and long. It looks simple to manage too."

His face went from simple sincerity to plain amusement. I then I added "You're going to have to remove you're shirt."

His amusement left and he was now staring at me and asked "Why?"

I replied "Well unless you want to feel all sticky and wet in that sweater while I'm washing your hair then by all means keep it on."

Snape wore his amused expression again. I turned around and added "I promise I won't watch."

He walked out of the bathroom and quickly changed his sweater to a simple white shirt. When he walked back in, I motioned him to the chair, and tilted his head back. I finally got to touch his hair and thank god he asked me to do this. His hair was in desperate need of attention. I began to soak his hair and put shampoo in it. It was quiet but as usual not awkward. When I started to massage his scalp I heard him give a pleasurable sigh. I then replied in an instant "You're welcome."

His eyes shot open and I bit my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing. I continued washing and rinsing out his hair. We were silent then so I decided to start singing "What will I do for you today, sir. A stylish trimming of the hair, a soothing skin massage, sit sir sit."

Severus's face was completely priceless when those words came out of my mouth. He gave me a look and said "You know people say I look like the judge."

I looked at him in mock shock and replied "I would never think of it."

He said "Pfft, I know you're singing it on purpose."

I smiled and took a towel to dry off his hair. I brushed out his hair with a comb and sang then "These are my friends see how they glisten; see this one shine, how he smiles in the light, my friend my faithful friend."

He stated then "Now you're just jumping songs."

I turned him around now so he was facing the mirror. His hair fell straight down and wet across his cheeks. I reached out to grab my scissors and asked "Any particular way you want me to cut it?"

He replied "Just make it look nice."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "You know I would like you to give some input as well. You can't always leave everything in my hands because once I cut I can't undo what's done."

He then sighed and replied "Look, just make sure you don't slit my throat ."

I remarked with "Is it really that hard to just play along with me, Mr. Sour Puss. You were doing just fine a moment ago when I was in the office and now you're all like listen bitch just cut my hair and get the fuck out."

He looked down and his lips parted. I raised my hand and continued "No more apologies. No more of this sad bull shit. I just wanna have fun with you. At least make this moment somewhat memorable. I know I have been a bitch to you over the years I've been here. I know I have been a bitch these past couple of weeks at times. Could you try to make it look like you're enjoying my company for now?"

Snape then sighed and came out with "I do enjoy your company."

I sighed and started to cut his ends. He tried to start simple conversation which I found amusing. He was a very cooperative head to work with he didn't fidget and he took direction well. It was nice. Once I was done with his hair which was saved. I looked at him and said "See it wasn't that bad now was it."

He looked into the mirror and smirked, approving of the job I did. I trimmed the ends and made it straight to the point where a ruler could match up with it. I styled it a bit by moving a few strands here and there. I was moving my things back to my bag to leave when he said "Stay, for dinner at least since I know you missed dining at the hall."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure?"

He nodded and said "It's the least I can do."

Funny thing what a hair cut could do to a person. It's kind of like giving yourself a new personality. A fresh start so to say. I walked towards him then and said "Fine, I accept in this case."

Right then my stomach growled and we both had an amused face. He raised his eyebrow and answered "Seems like I was right on cue then."

I blushed and walked towards his desk and sat on his chair. He had called a house elf to serve us some food and when he came back, he looked at me for a second and I shot right up from the chair and sat on a stool. As soon as he relaxed in his chair he broke the silence with "You're really good with hair cuts. I'm kind of surprised that you parents didn't want you to live a normal life working as a hair dresser."

I responded with "Well my parents were able to embrace the fact that I could magic. They felt I had something special. They just couldn't place their finger on it. When Dumbledore showed up one day and explained why I was such an oddity my parents felt there was no need to hide it from me. Plus hairstyling is just a hobby to me never really saw myself as going professional you know."

He stared at me for a while as I sitting in my stool kicking my legs up and just humming random tunes. He asked more to himself then to me "Why do you put up with me?"

I turned my head and smiled replying with "Why not? You can't believe two assholes could get along." I chuckled and continued "I guess the same question could be thrown at you too. Why do you put up with me?"

Snape smiled and we both said at the same time "Because in a sense we are a like."

I snickered and said "See. That's why we put up with each other."

The house elf showed up then with our food and left just as fast as he came. We ate in silence, enjoying each others company. When we were done, we sat near the fireplace and talked some more. But this time we shared the couch together. We spent the time getting to know each other.

I had rested my head on Snape's shoulder. He froze still for a moment and said "Ummm… You…"

I snickered a bit and put my hand on his chest and I said in a whisper "Just stay calm I'm not going to do anything else."

Snape then relaxed and put his arm around me. He was rubbing my left shoulder and when he felt my scar, he stopped. I knew what was coming. I knew tonight was too good to be true. He asked "What happened to you?"

I sighed and removed myself from his shoulder. I raised the back of t-shirt and showed him the burn on my back. Although I couldn't see the look in his eyes I knew he was feeling some sort of sadness. When I felt his fingers brush against my scar a chill went down my spine. He asked yet again "What happened to you?"

I turned around and put my shirt down. I didn't know what to say. I tried my best to forget about the situation that brought my scar. In reality my parents weren't as accepting as I said they were. They tried to burn me when they found out about my little gift. I told Snape "My parents did that to me, when I was younger."

Snape's eyes were bold and I answered "I rather not talk about what led to it. I just want to enjoy this, okay."

He opened his mouth to say something and I cut in saying "And before you apologize for bringing up a lot of stuff that was depressing. You don't have to. I opened myself up to you and you didn't force me to say anything I shouldn't have said. So do you mind if we just spent the night like this?"

I placed my head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him. He was taken aback by my forwardness and my reply to what he was thinking about saying. He put his arm back on my shoulder. I sighed in relief feeling comfortable in his arms. I whimpered when he got up to go into his room. He looked amused when he came back with a blanket and threw it at me along with a shirt. My eyes widened a bit. Then I raised an eyebrow and asked "So you want me to stay the night?"

He nodded and answered "It's too late and knowing Flitch if he caught you going back to the common room at this hour even with the excuse you were serving a detention with me. He still wouldn't believe you."

I smirked and asked "Why are you so darn dodgy about why you really want me here?"

Snape remarked "I don't know what you are talking about."

I retorted back "I believe you do, Severus. You wanted to test me in some sort. You wanted to see if I could actually be deal with you for a normal evening. Now that I did and told you a hell of a lot about myself with not only what I've said but with what I did. You believe I should spend the night with you, figuratively of course. Because even though there's enough sexual tension here you could cut with a butter knife you would never act on those feelings because…."

He kissed me right in the middle of my analysis. I thought maybe I should do this more often. He looked down at my face and said "You talk too much you know that."

I answered "I can't help it. It's the Latina in me that just comes out."

Snape then got a little closer and I looked up at his face. I ran my hand through his hair and moved my lips towards his. I admitted "Though you do know a good trick on how to shut me up. I must admit you're quite good at it too."

I brushed my lips against his. This time he didn't stay frozen as he did the last couple of times. He placed his hand on the small of my back and deepened the kiss. When he stopped and we broke apart, my eyes were glazed over. I said "If only there was an OWL for kissing you obviously would have gotten an O."

He and I were laughing hysterically at the extremely corny line. When we calmed down, I went towards the couch, where his shirt was and I took off my shirt and put his on. He was eyeing me over and said "You obviously have no shame."

I turned around slipping my sneakers and pants off. I replied "Why should I be? I showed you my scar, something extremely intimate to me. I didn't phase to show you it because I trust you."

He mouth was open when I was done putting my hair up. I smiled and said "I can understand you're not use to acting on emotion. I know something happened and I'm not going to push it out of you. I trust you'll tell me in time."

He stood silent for another moment. I sighed "Look at me talking about wanting to make tonight enjoyable and I mention a sensitive topic like this. I'm a completely idiot."

Snape put his hand on my cheek and he said "I think you're doing just fine, Denise."

I looked into his eyes and spoke "You know you're the only one who actually gets away with saying my full name. I usually hate when people say it."

Snape asked then brushing my cheek with his thumb "And why is that?"

I was blushing harshly now. I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. I replied turning away "I actually like the way you say it. Most people just say it but when you say it. It's like if my name was poetry."

Snape snickered now and said "You think the way I talk is poetic and eloquent."

I replied unknowingly "You have no idea how I try to sit through your lectures with out letting a moan escape from my lips."

His eyes bulged out and then I realized what I had just said and turned crimson. I slapped my hand over my mouth and then looked up at his eyes and saw his surprise at my comment. I said "That never escaped my mouth understood."

He wanted to burst out laughing but he calmed down and said "What?"

I replied "Good, anyways…. See you tomorrow then….umm…..Night, Severus."

He bayed me good night with still the look like he wanted to just crack up.

I turned around in the direction of the couch and thought, "HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT IN FRONT OF HIM."

I laid on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. Tonight wasn't so bad. We had fun. Yeah there were a couple of bumps here and there but over all tonight was pretty good. Of all things to end the night though, I didn't think I would end it with a comment/confession like that.

The fact he was more affectionate and actually reacted to me kissing him was a bonus. If anything it was a sign that I was heading in the right direction. Eventually with all the thoughts running through my head I grew tired and fell asleep.


	8. DOAADWTD

**_Geni:I give you a Snape chapter. I admit I start this with a bit of a bummer as Snape is dreaming of Lily. I do make this chapter as funny as I can make it once he wakes up. I try to keep Snape as gentlemanly as possible but I do make him curse in this lovely chapter. If you catch the Rickman movie reference in this chapter you honestly deserve a cookie. I actually am going to keep this author's note thingy short this time around. Next chapter I'm going back to myself's P.O.V. I did this as an experiment of sorts. So tell me how it went. Also thanks so much for the positive reviews ^w^. I try to stay as realistically funny when it comes to things about me. So anyways here's next chapter enjoy :D. You know the drill. Read and Review _**

_She haunts my dreams still every night.  
The scenario is usually us running through a meadow, her red hair worn down.  
It shimmers in the light sunlight. She's holding my hand as we are running.  
She turns her head and I see her green eyes.  
She smiles and says "Severus I'm so happy we're actually doing this. It's fun."  
She let's go then and runs toward the horizon as the sun is setting.  
She stops at the top of the hill and sits down.  
She would look behind her then beckoning me to sit next to her.  
I did so and she would rest her head on my shoulder.  
She would remark "You know Sev. You need to find your own happiness. If you don't, you'll just be alone. You won't be able to share moments like this with a ghost for the rest of you're life."  
I looked at her then and as the sun was setting and she began to disappear.  
The woman I loved and would always hold dear to my heart.  
She reached out to touch my face and she said "Promise me that you'll find someone to share these moments with."  
I reached out to her hand but I wasn't able to grasp it.  
She just kept saying "Promise me Severus."  
And that I did, I promised her that I would find someone._

I woke up saying the words "I promise, Lily."

Denise was in my room and she looked at me as if I had 5 heads. She asked "Who's Lily?"

I shot up, putting my hands in my face and she came right next to me and saw the fear I had. Denise just sat there and rubbed my back in a tender way. She didn't push me to tell her at all. She just waited there till I was ready. I looked at her then and answered "Lily is an old friend."

Denise then took her hands off of me and said "You lost her."

I nodded and stated "I lost her a long time ago."

Denise then spoke "She must have meant a lot to you if you still dream about her."

I remarked "She still means a lot to me after all these years. She haunts me now though."

Denise quick to pick up asked "What does she ask you for?"

I swallowed and thought about not telling her. It didn't seem appropriate to talk about what the love of my life asked me to do; to the girl who won my attentions over the past 2 months. Though what did I have to lose if I told her. I replied "She said to look for someone to share with."

She laughed then but it wasn't in a mocking tone. It was in a heart warming tone. She placed her hand on my cheek and said "It could mean something you know."

She leaned in and kissed me gently. I realized then I've only kissed her and never really escaladed things. She stopped and looked me in the eyes with a smile. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She pushed me lightly and said "Well live it up a little."

I questioned her motives "Why would you want that?"

She responded "After what I said yesterday about trying to contain myself during your class and you don't even want to try to attempt to make it happen. I'm quite shocked in fact. Has the man in Severus Snape been dormant for so long that he doesn't know what to do when he has a woman within his grasp without the influence of alcohol."

My eyes narrowed and I smirked. She knew how to ruffle my feathers if that was the case. "Miss Correa", I said rather huskily as I took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear, "Those are fighting words."

Her face flushed and she couldn't help but whimper at my touch. It was weird being with her like this. She was so responsive to everything I did. May it be a comment or even a touch. The point was she was always the one who started the fire and never once did I take full advantage of the situation.

She asked "So are you going to put me in my place or do I have to take action just to prove I'm not all talk?"

She laid on my bed and stretched out. She looked almost feline sprawled out on the bed like that. I watched her every move and noticed her playful smirk. She had something on her mind and I knew for some strange reason I would like it.

She sat up and wrapped her arms behind me. She said "It's Sunday and there's no class. What to do I wonder? We could… just stay inside and enjoy each others company?"

I looked at her and I knew the words I was about to say would throw her completely off and let's face it, it would be just plain funny to see her look like she was a deer in headlights "Are you insinuating that we should stay inside and fuck?"

The look on her face was priceless. She was extremely tight lipped and her eyes were bulging out of her head. She had let go of me. I looked her in the eye and said "What's the matter you didn't believe the whole British reserve thing did you?

She replied "I thought British people were known to beat around the bush when it came to talking about having sex also that was extremely fucking hot that you just cursed right now."

I was amused with response. Obviously she believed in the stereotype that's why she wasn't being her blunt to the point self. For once she was actually trying to behave.

She looked at me and she asked eagerly bouncing on the bed "So how about it?"

If I was younger and didn't know how to control myself, I would have jumped on that bed quicker than a flash. I'm an older gentleman now and obviously I knew how to control myself. On top of that I really haven't been with anyone in quite sometime. I stated "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast."

She of course without a hitch responded with "Oh come on now. It's not everyday I offer my virginity to someone."

I choked. I wasn't drinking anything at all and here I was coughing because of the words that had left her mouth. I then said "Excuse me."

She smiled and remarked "That got your attention. You heard me right Severus. I am a virgin."

She is the fucking devil in disguise. She just asked the most tempting question and on top of that she added the sweet bonus of being her first. Fuck my life for me being so honorable and respectful. I responded with all my mental strength "I honestly think you're moving way ahead of yourself. You should reconsider the situation you're getting yourself into."

She obviously wasn't paying attention at all to a word I was saying. Since I got up from the bed, she's been sitting and right now as I was talking, she was laying on my bed unbuttoning the top buttons of the shirt and pouting her lips as she was looking up at me. I must admit I am only a man and in cases like this I wonder if I just torture myself to test my patience.

I went to the office and grabbed her clothes and placed them right on top of her and said "I think you should get dressed."

She got up and removed the shirt. I was now staring at her in her underwear and then I immediately covered my eyes with one hand and with the other pointed to the direction of the bathroom and I added "in the bathroom, Denise."

She replied "Anything you say Severus."

If she only knew what I really wanted to say. She was playing devil's advocate and by all means if I was any less of the man I am. I would have smothered her lips with mine, my hands buried deep within the tresses, and I would have taken what little innocence she had left. I would have fulfilled any undisclosed desires that the both of us would have had.

She came out fully dressed and said "I hope you're happy."

I sighed and looked her in the eye and said "It's not that I don't want to…it's just that..."

She started giggling then and raised her hand "You're sounding like a teenager giving an excuse to why they can't jump the gun just yet. It's pretty funny and cute at the same time. So I'm sorry for the erupt laughing."

I asked "And where are you getting at?"

She remarked "Could you just get to the point?"

I responded "I think we should have a formal outing before we decide to do something about this thing between us."

She raised an eyebrow and said "You actually acknowledged that there is something between us. I impressed already."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Can you for once stop smart mouthing me when I'm saying something important?"

She answered while putting her hands on my shirt "I guess in a sense it's my way of cooping with the nervousness of it. I'm just as scared as you are, you know. I want to be able to not disappoint that's all. I would seriously like to go out with you sometime for something rather than detention and cleaning the potions room."

I smirked and said "Well then fine I'll see what I can do about that then."

She smiled and went to the office, tied up her sneakers, and put on her cloak.

Then it hit me, I asked "What were you doing in my room?"

Her eyes twinkled then as she said "I was leaving you a note in the bathroom and I was getting ready to leave but then I heard you in your sleep."

I showed her out and before she left she said "You know it's still not too late."

I said "Good day, Miss Correa."

I closed the door and decided to take a much needed cold shower. So as I step into the bathroom the first thing I see is the notes she left. One was a set of instructions on how to keep my hair and how she wasn't going to run back and forth just to help me maintain the cut. The other note though was her schedule and times she was free and if you turned it around it was a picture of her with the words of this is what you could have had right on the corner.

It was true I just made a deal with a devil and I also made a promise to an angel. I was to give this devil a chance and see if she could help keep my promise to the angel.


	9. Refuse to Dance

**_Geni: Oh how I love this Chapter. I think deserve a pat on the back for the detail I put into the dance routine description because I'm usually really bad when it comes to scenes like this XD. The song they're dancing to...well could be anything tango related, with me, I put Shakira's Objection Tango and _**_**Charlie Dore's Refuse to Dance (Btw if you actually listen to the second voice in that song. Yes it's Alan Rickman XD.) Well Read and Review :D. Oh yeah it is soooooo not over, if anything it's only beginning ^w~. Enjoy :D **_**_  
_**

**Refuse to Dance**

So just as how Snape promised I didn't have detention this week. There was no change in how we treated each other in class. We still have the student teacher relationship down pat. It was the day of the dance and I didn't have any idea what to do. Nothlit without missing a beat though got me a dress and shoes to go.

The dress was a bit skimpy for my taste but it would have to do for last minute preparation deal. The dress was a single shoulder dress, it was a rich dark purple, my sides were exposed a bit, and the slit on the dress was about half way to my thigh. The shoes themselves would have put any fashion model into shame. They were a 4 and ½ inch stiletto thing strapped open toed shoe. My hair, I decided to keep it down and do thick waves so it would make me look different.

I don't know how Nothlit got a hold of this ensemble but holy crap I looked like one of those professional dancers out to dance for a competition not a student who was going to just have fun for one night.

As I went to meet Nothlit I took notice of the many people looking at me and amazed at how I looked. Nothlit was smirking and she said "I knew you would look awesome in that dress."

I glared at her and retorted "Nothlit of all things you could have chosen me to wear and you thought this dress had me written all over it."

She nodded and calmly said "By all means it has you're attitude and has about the same kind of attention you demand from others when you enter the room."

I rolled my eyes and said "Save the flattery. There has to be some reason you picked this dress for me to wear."

Nothlit pouted and remarked "Could it be just because I want you to have some fun and live it up just a bit."

I spat out sarcastically "Knowing you for so long Nothlit I know everything you do has some alterative motive."

Nothlit linked her arm with mine and said with a smile "Oh come on Deni you have nothing to lose."

She dragged me to the main hall and I was trying to suppress a smile.

Once in the main hall we saw everyone dancing and Nothlit dragged me to the floor. She started to dance around me, booty popping and shimming. I couldn't help but join in. So I started throwing my hands up in the air, freeing myself up just a bit. My hair was whipping back and forth to the beat.

After 6 songs in I decide to go to my table and relax. A girl could only take so much punishment in a pair of heels. Nothlit though was on the floor acting like the energizer bunny. She just kept going and going. It brought a smile on to my face. I guess I really did need this dance. So much shit going down for the past 2 months and I had been too focused on reading Snape. I needed some extra jam packed me time. As soon as the next song came on I threw myself to the floor with Nothlit and bounced up and down to the beat.

When Nothlit and I sat at the table we just were talking about random stuff. It was just a breath of fresh air. Then some Ravenclaw boy asked Nothlit to dance with her this tango-esqe song. Nothlit took his hand and accepted. She turned around to look at me and winked at me. I laughed and shooed her off. She was being twisted and turned. She was even dipped a couple times. It was funny because you could tell Nothlit was enjoying every moment. She was being dominated on the floor, something she wouldn't take lightly if it wasn't dancing.

The song finished and Nothlit and he stood on the floor. Right then I heard a familiar voice ask "Why don't you dance? Everyone else is…"

I turned around and there was Snape standing upright and his hair was kept exactly the way I left it on Sunday. I answered smirking "I was before. It's just when it comes to dances like this. It's mostly couples dancing. That and I guess the guys here are intimidated by me."

Snape did something then that I would consider completely out of character for him. He took off his cloak and placed it on a chair. He extended his hand to me and asked "Would you like to dance?"

I looked him dead in the eye and accepted his hand. I said rather smugly "I hope you could keep up. I'm not to blame if you break a hip."

Snape remarked then "I may not have people skills Miss Correa but do not under estimate me because of my age. I will assure you that I am quite capable to keep up with you on the floor."

I responded "Then show me than rather tell me."

He led me to the floor and we took position for the song to start. As the beat began I turned myself around with my back facing him and I pretended to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me towards him. We rocked a bit and placed his hands on my hips; he slid me down slowly towards the floor, and brought me back up. We then separated and looked directly at each other while walking in circles. His arms extended towards my shoulders and spun me towards him. My back was against his chest, his right hand was on my left hip, his right hand was on the small of me back, and then he bent me over and brought me back up quickly.

I moved away slowly and turned myself towards him. I placed my right hand on his chest and smirked. This was obviously going to be an interesting moment. I would get to share a moment with Snape while various people would be watching.

Moving my right hand to the back of his neck, I moved 4 steps forward and 4 steps back. Once we stopped after the forth step back I moved my face closer towards his. In mere seconds though he grabbed my right hand and flung me back and forth into his embrace. My head was tilted back towards his shoulder as we were rocking. His right hand back on my hip, but this time I placed my hand over his. With his left hand he slowly brought my left hand up above his head and he spun me around to face him. Now we were locked in place facing each other, not caring about the amount of students watching.

We began moving in small steps, our eyes never tearing away from each other. I was on his right side, my left arm extended across his chest. He extended his right arm and I slid my arm over his left. Once I reached his hand and was almost reaching the floor, he grasped my wrist, spun me on the floor and brought me back up in an instant. It was extremely intense between the two of us. The only word to describe the way we were dancing is passionate.

When we broke apart I walked right back to him with a confident strut in my step and smirk to match while raising my dress a bit with each step. I placed myself mere inches from his face and slowly slid down his body. I turned around and brought myself just as slow. He turned me around and stepped forward a couple of steps. I brought my exposed left leg up against his right leg and he grabbed my thigh and dipped me back.

The music stopped then and I was sweating bullets from how intense the dancing was. My right hand was extended over my head, His left hand slightly above my chest, and we were breathing heavily. Everyone around us was applauding like maniacs enjoying the show they just saw. The guys from Slytherin were in an uproar of pure joy at the dance between Snape and me. When I was finally got back to standing on both feet, I fixed my dress and looked at Snape. We both laughed and acknowledge each other. I clapped my hands and bowed towards him. He grabbed my hand, spun me, and dipped me one last time.

We walked off the floor and once I was at my table I grabbed a cup and poured myself some water. The first words to come out of my mouth then "Okay so you proved me wrong again. I'll remember that the next time I decide to question your words."

He grabbed his cloak and said "By all means Miss Correa please do. I rather do enjoy the fact of proving people wrong."

I snickered and replied "Well I'm glad you found this moment rather enjoyable. Now half the students here at Hogwarts know that you obviously could have been a ballroom dancer."

Snape glared at me and said "Well you never bothered to ask about my talents. If I remember correctly you mock the ones I lack."

I rebutted with "But you know I do it all in good fun, Professor."

Snape laughed then and I raised an eyebrow asking "What's so funny?"

Snape responded "After that dance you still insist on calling me Professor."

I blushed then and said "Only because you called me Miss Correa."

Snape asked inquisitively "So that dress seems to be a little too much, don't you think?

I replied "You've seen a hell of a lot more than what this dress shows."

Snape stated "I'm just saying it makes a bold statement."

I chuckled and said "I honestly didn't expect you here of all places. I thought you would be in the dungeons trying to figure out my set of instructions on how to keep your hair looking like how I left it."

Snape sarcastically replied with "Ha. Ha. Ha. Denise. Ha. Ha. Ha."

I flipped my hair then and looked directly at him saying "You're just full of mystery aren't you? Of all things I didn't expect that kind of performance from you. I wonder if the old saying is true."

Snape asked "What saying?"

I responded "A man dances just as well as he can fuck."

Snape stood quiet for a moment and I placed my hand on his thigh and said "I'm going to turn in for the night." I tilted my head to the side, letting my hair flip back, and added "This was fun."

I got up and smiled at him. I walked off but before I left I looked directly at Nothlit. We both smirked and nodded towards each other. I then whispered "You fucking bitch you knew he was going to be here."

She laughed and winked at me again. With that I walked out to the corridors.


	10. One more Dance

_**Geni: Hehe so I wrote this chapter a bit shorter than the usual. None the less though here's never chapter. Another dance but it also leads to something else that happens next chapter. *wiggles eyebrows*. Denise finally becomes extremely forward with her feelings towards him. How the hell could she get anymore forward with Snape. Well let's just say she takes action in this chapter XD. We do get smart mouthiness here. Though this is mostly a omg desirable chapter. If you want a visual of the dance in this chapter then look for Dance with Me Eres Todo en Mi on youtube. I freakin love that routine for how much raw emotion it showed. Now if you want a visual of the dance last chapter go on youtube and type Alan Rickman Objection Tango. It's a clip of Alan Dancing Tango from the Texas In Demand video set to objection. The way the video is edited is exactly how I invisioned the dance between Snape and Denise with a few minor tweaks here and there. Anyways Read and Review. I hope you enjoy it :D. Also thank you for the Story alerts and favorites. I honestly thought this story wouldn't have been such a hit. Now I give you the new chapter.**_

**One more dance **

I was in the corridor and walking around I couldn't go to bed even though that's what I really wanted. I was walking into one of the open corridors and looked up at the moon. I sighed and said "Funny how all the crazy shit happens when the moon is full."

Suddenly I heard the witty remark of "There's a reason why they call crazy people lunatics."

I turned around and leaned on the column. I smiled and replied "You obviously had a feeling that I wasn't going to my room, Snape."

Severus walked up to me and countered with "Call it a hunch that I knew you wouldn't go to the common room so early."

He had me that bastard. What I found amusing was I didn't really come to terms with it until we danced. We moved as one, knowing the moves of the other with out having to say a word. He kept making me guess what else he was going to pull out of his amazing bag of tricks.

Snape then said "I still wanted one more dance."

I sighed and said "Well we're alone now. No one is watching except the paintings on the wall and in all honesty who would believe a painting when it comes to seeing things."

Snape said "Could you just for once not say something extremely smart assed."

A smile stretched across my face and I said matter of factly "It kills the mood doesn't it."

He nodded in agreement. I walked up to him and said "Fine, I'll give you one more dance."

The last song then played then. It was echoing down the corridors. It was a slow beat and the guitar strumming ever so gently. The opening saxophone was hypnotizing. I raised my right hand ever so slowly above my head. I let out a deep breath and thought "I could do this one more time."

Snape walked by my left side and I place my right hand on his right shoulder and my left was on his left hip. We slowly walked across to the beat of the song 5 steps. Then I walked behind him and extended my right leg in the air. I crossed over to move in front of him, kicking up my left leg. He spun me around and I raised both my hands up.

I felt again, the connection not only mentally with our movements but emotionally as well. We were putting everything into every step we took. It was thrilling, enchanting, and amazing. I felt like I was under a spell dancing with him. He just knew how let his touch linger and how to keep me begging for more.

He embraced me from behind and then grabbed my right hand and spun me out. I extended my left hand in the air and was spun back to his embrace. I broke free from him and began swaying back and forth with my back against his chest. I closed my eyes as I felt his right hand on my cheek. His touch, oh his touch, his hands may be a bit towards the rough side of things but he knew how to touch softly with them. I tilted my head back as he still kept his hand on my cheek and placed his left arm on my right hip. He rocked me side to side. I was floating on air for about a good 10 seconds. He dipped me forward and spun me out yet again. This time though I let go of everything and let my undisclosed desires be shown.

When he spun me back towards him, slid down his chest and down his leg. I looked as if all I wanted was nothing more than for him to take me now in this corridor and I didn't care if people saw. Truth be told I seriously did want that to happen. He picked me up from the floor. Our faces where only millimeters away from each other and holy shit I wanted to just kiss his lips. This dance was completely teasing the both of us. I kept thinking "self discipline, Denise, self discipline."

At the point when he lifted me I thought I would be able to survive this without having to do anything that would lead me to his bedroom. I thought I would be able to show self-control. I thought I could wait for an official date before I would end up in his bed. Now though I realized I couldn't wait. I wanted him and would do anything to have him.

The song finished, I was comfortable in his embrace, and was staring into his eyes. I said swallowing all pride "Take me now. I'm not asking nor am I begging. I am telling and giving you permission too."

He met my eyes with the same intensity of my words and said "You do realize what you are asking for."

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him up against a wall. My lips once again were mere millimeters from his lips. I place my leg between his and I responded with "I'm more than capable of realizing the effect of what I am asking from you. But if those last two dances showed me anything, we both have desires for one another that simply can't be tamed."

He replied with "You are obviously the cruelest woman I ever met."

I said then "But I am the one you lust after. Face it Snape you didn't follow me here just for one more dance. You came here to ask for something the both of us have been wanting for the past 2 months. We've completely have dropped our defenses against each other. So much to the point where you let me pin you up against this wall without argument."

He just kept looking at me with his stare. I asked pleadingly "We both need this. I know that we both have had our pasts. I know we both could be completely stubborn. What else do you want me to do to convince you that we should this?"

He turned the tables on me and flipped me to be pinned to the wall. My first reaction on instinct was I wrapped my legs around his hips and arched my back from the slight show of force. He looked me down and he said "Of all things I never thought I would be in situation like this with you before these past two months."

I stated "You still haven't answered my question though."

He smirked and started placing kisses on my neck. My head lulled back and I bit my lip from letting out a moan. I wanted to smack him so he could give me worded answer.

He answered "I won't let you be denied any further. As corrupted as we both are I think tonight might lead to a purification of sorts. Trust me though when I say that you never have or will have felt anything like this before."

I smartly replied "Is this because I'm a virgin? Or is it because it's you?"

Severus pulled me off him and he grasped my hand and said "I'm obviously going to have to show you than make you understand it through description."

I smirked as he was quickly dragging me down to the dungeons through the shortcuts hidden with in the school. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	11. My funny Valentine

**_Geni: So I got this Chapter done a lot faster than expected XD. Anyways I tried to make this as safe as I can but could still give you a huge mental picture of what's going on. Yes we do get Bow Chicka Wow Wow time lol. This was my first time doing something like this so let's hope I pulled this off quite effectively. The main influences for this chapter were lots and I mean LOTS of MUSE music. As well as going through my Johnny Depp Movie Collection and take some notes from a pro.(Thank you Arizona Dream, Astronaut's Wife, Blow, Cry-Baby, Don Juan De Marco, From Hell, and The Brave.) I do try to make it funny afterwards after all this is suppose to funny and slightly sappy... Well Idk I enjoyed writing this and I hope read and review telling me how you felt about this chapter. Oh btw fun fact about the title of the chapter though as okay as it is because it's happening the day of the Valentine's day dance. Actually came from a song I really like from a Japanese band called Buck-Tick which is titled the same as the chapter. The translated lyrics could fit this chapter too lol. Anyways Enjoy :D _**

**My Funny Valentine**

Once we were in the clear and in his office we began the attack on each other. He pressed me up against the wall next to the door. We were smothering each other in kisses. My hands tangled in his hair, pushing myself against him with each kiss just to show him how much I wanted this to happen.

He was just as responsive with wanting this to happen, raising his hand up underneath the slit of my dress, grabbing my thigh and raising it up to his hip. Then he grabbed me and pushed me up against another wall. I grunted at the forcefulness he was showing. Obviously he was just as hopeless as I was with our "friendship."

We broke apart then catching our breath. I sighed and said "Wow."

Snape looked concerned and asked "Did I do something wrong?"

I replied shaking my head "Oh no you're doing just fine. Trust me. I'm just kind of in shock with everything that's going on tonight. It's like everything seems to have fallen in its place."

Snape relaxed then and said with relief in his voice "Well this is what you wanted."

I looked at Snape then with sadness in my eyes and said "Don't tell me it's not what you want."

Snape answered then "It's what I want. It's just not how I wanted this to play out."

I sighed then realizing how selfish I was being. He was doing so much for me; even going as far as this knowing full well he could get into deep shit if anyone found out about us. I decided then to say "Severus, I'm willing to do what ever you ask me too. I understand that you are having a hard time being with someone else. I just want you to understand I won't give up and I don't want to let you do something you feel uncomfortable with," I took a strand of his hair that fell on his face and placed it behind his ear. I let my hand cup his cheek and I added looking directly into his eyes "I am hopelessly in love with you and I would drop everything in a heartbeat to be with you."

He seemed extremely at ease now. He said "You know no one has ever really said that to me before, Denise. And I honestly can say that I want this with you."

My face brightened. He really was going to try and open up tonight. He was going to pull out all the stops just so we can be on an even playing field.

I turned around then and slipped the shoulder strap of my dress off. The dress fell and formed a puddle on the floor. I gasped at the sudden coolness of the room making contact with my skin. Then I felt Severus's arms wrapped around me and he whispered in my ear "You obviously came prepared if this situation were to happen."

I answered with a smirk "Well believe it or not you have Nothlit to thank for this lovely predicament, since she was the one who picked everything for me tonight since I was a last minute addition."

Snape turned me around and retorted with "Well I must congratulate Miss Ryuga on her efforts to impress me. She did by far exceed my expectations."

I looked at him with a smug face, crossing my arms over my chest, and said "I had a feeling this was planned."

Snape asked tauntingly "Now don't tell me you're angry now, Denise?"

I walked pasted him and towards his bedroom. I opened the door, stepping inside with a rather confident look on my face, and I said "Well, why don't you find out?"

I never seen Snape follow someone so fast ever in all my years in Hogwarts. As soon as he stepped in he closed the door without looking and took off his cloak. I walked up to him and began helping him undress bit by bit. I placed a kiss on his lips for each button I unbuttoned, for every article of clothing removed and just because this felt so deliciously right.

Snape then helped me to the bed I was so familiar with because of my joking antics. Now we were about to do something completely out of both our minds. I laid there and he got on top of me. He 'prepped' me for lack of a better word. Slowly he examined me and placing small delicate touches along my skin with kisses as well.

This was rather intimate for Snape to do. I thought he'd jump right into it. He took his time though getting to know my body. He would caress my hips while we would kiss and when the kiss got a little too much he would roughly pull me towards him. He also would take both my arms and put them over my head so he could hear me whimper and beg because all I wanted to do was touch him as much as I can. I begged him to stop the teasing and just go for it already.

He looked me in the eye and said "This is going to hurt for a bit."

I looked at him with a sarcastic face not really taking him seriously. Of course when he thrusted in a whole different story unfolded, I was tearing up and let out a painful sighed. He really wasn't what I expected at all. He moved slowly so I could get use to the pace of things and suddenly I was relieved. I saw his face contort and heard him let out pleasurable moans. It affected me so much that I grabbed his face and kissed him madly yet again.

This caused him to change pace and move in a rather more reckless pace. I was going nuts in my mind. I had no control of the noises I was making. No control of the pace. No control over Snape.

I must admit I hated being dominated but in cases like this I would make the exception. He says he hadn't been with a woman in the longest of times but damn that didn't show up at all in this performance.

It was like that time he spent getting to know me was all he need. This guy won my heart over with his emotions. Then he was eating away at brain not only with his care but with what he was doing to me right now. He was a fucking monster.

He would whisper things in my ear telling me how bad of a student I was screwing around with my own professor. I just kept agreeing with him about how bad I was.

He lifted me then and was on his knees. He began pounding me harder then when were lying in bed. I was arching my back and he was placing kisses on my chest. I dug my nails into his back animalisticly. This had to be a god damn sin to feel this good with him inside me like this.

That night alone we had sex 3 more times. Once because I still couldn't believe he was that good, the second time was well to fulfill on of 'dreams', and the last time was just because well let's just say I wanted to continue what stopped when we stepped into his office.

When we were done, we were lying in bed we stared at each other for a while. The sheets covered us. My legs were all sprawled out and my right hand was on my forehead. Snape was amusing to look at; his hands were tied above his head. He looked at me pleading and asked "Would you mind untying me?"

I laughed and said "I put you in them so why would I have a problem untying you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow then and said "Well will you?"

I nodded and Snape then added "I'm sorry if I was a bit fast. I really haven't done anything like that in a very long time."

I replied while untying him "Well you lucked out then you found someone who's completely inexperienced."

Snape looked amused and once I set him free. He flipped me over and said "You know for someone who's completely inexperienced at this you have a very vivid attitude for fucking."

I answered humorously "People do say virgins are the worse perverts just because they think about sex in a very imaginative fashion."

Snape said "I figured as much when you tied my hands with the bed sheet."

I pouted and looked at him playfully saying "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it. As much as it was torture for you. The amount of pleasure you got from it was well worth it."

Snape snickered and placed a kiss on my neck. I moaned and arched a bit. He said "You the worst. You're too responsive to everything."

I rebutted with "Is it my fault that I want to do more with the little time we have left."

When I mentioned time Snape looked at the clock next to his bed and his eyes widened. It was 4 am.

I asked "What's wrong?"

He responded with "You're going to have to leave soon."

I turned my head towards the clock and my eyes widened as well. I jumped up from the bed and quickly dressed. Snape of course was lying in bed with his amused face. I brushed down my hair and fixed my dress just so it wouldn't look too sloppy. I looked back at Snape and he was in his robe. I glared at him then and said "Don't you have so easy Mr. I'm in my own room."

We walked out to his office then and he said "Well Denise this was an awfully big step for us."

I chuckled and said "I enjoyed this very much, Sev. I hope there's many more to come if time allows us to."

His face softened then when I said Sev. He brush his fingers on my face. He leaned towards my face licking my lips with his tongue. He was begging for entrance into my mouth one last time before we were off our separate ways. I complied with his request. I parted my mouth slightly and met his tongue with mine. We were kissing a good 15 minutes in when we broke apart. Then he said the words I thought I wouldn't hear escape his lips. "I love you, Denise."

My heart skipped 10 beats then. I had a full blown smile on my face. I blinked a couple of times. This whole moment felt surreal and I replied with "I love you too, Sev."

I embraced him then hearing his heartbeat erratically not because of what happened between us but because of the words we shared just now. I let go then and said "Well I should be going."

He nodded in agreement and said "See you in detention then."

I laughed and said "You will, I assure you."

He opened the door and said "Be Careful."

I said "You of all people know those words aren't in my vocabulary."

He said "Good night Denise."

I replied smartly and said "I think you mean Morning, Sev."

He shook his head and closed the door.

I casted a disillusionment spell and was off to the common room.


	12. A heart to heart

_So I'm back with a new chapter lol XD. I know it's been about a month since I updated. But college gets in the way of things and that's how life goes. Anyways this chapter is more of a cheese fest with Nothlit. I tried not to be as over dramatic with it I hope it didn't really come out as over the top. Again I do put humor into this as well. I didn't really expect many people to like this fic as much. I mean The Bet wasn't something to be taken seriously. I am truly happy that people really liked it though :D So thank you so much for the reviews. Also don't worry just because Denise is with Snape doesn't mean the mockery will stop if anything quite the opposite in fact lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and if I don't update the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday assume I'll post it some time along the month or next month XD. Again thank you and review. ^w^. _

**A Heart to Heart **

It was funny the whole day gone on with out a hitch. It was like I had felt something lifted off my shoulders. Class came and we acted as if nothing happened. Nothlit though being the oh-so-observant person knew well that Snape and I had something else other than mutual feelings towards each other. Nothlit looked towards me and asked "So you tapped that didn't you?"

My hand with out missing a beat smacked her upside her head and I said "Could you be any louder with that question."

She replied smartly "I could."

Right when she was about to ask louder I kicked her shin and she yelped. Snape looked turned around instantly and I said "Nothlit just hit her shin she'll be fine."

Nothlit glared at me and I chuckled. Whispering my retort to her glare "Serves you right."

When class was over though, Nothlit didn't miss a beat to ask "So did you?"

I rolled my eyes and replied "So what if I did."

Nothlit then pushed me into a corner and spat out "Details."

I sighed and said "Ummm Nothlit that isn't really something I want blurt out."

Nothlit asked "Was he that clumsy?"

My eyes popped out of my head and I said "For god sakes Nothlit"

She persisted "Was he?"

I brought down my head in defeat turning three different shades of red and answered "No he wasn't."

Nothlit raised an eyebrow and said "Awh the blunt Deni shying away because she was deflowered."

My eyes softened, I looked up at Nothlit and smiled "In some cases it is better that I keep my mouth shut. I rather not share it because well it was our intimate moment. That and telling you would be a faulty mistake on my part."

She laughed and said "So he is worth keeping your mouth shut over."

I nodded and said "And so much more."

Nothlit said "There's the Denise I know."

I replied "What I just said he's worth more than keeping my mouth shut. I didn't add explicit detail to it."

Nothlit asked "So why so rigid then?"

I replied quickly "I'm sore."

She laughed extremely loud then. Her echo could be heard through out the hallway. I shook my head and said "You see that's why I didn't want to tell you. You always seem to over do on the funniness of the situation."

Nothlit composed herself then and said "You really do like him don't you."

I sighed and said "Nothlit I think it is safe to say that I can actually say the word love without having to fear my emotions. So Nothlit yes I like Snape. I love him."

Nothlit then showed her fear with my words. "You're as serious as a heart attack Denise. But maybe you're just kind of disillusioned because he was you're first."

I looked her dead in the eye and said "Funny how you would question this now. Of all the people it was you're fault that I got into this mess to begin with. I wouldn't have gotten into detention. My feelings for him would have been restricted. I wouldn't have had that once dance with him that led me to feel like this towards him."

Nothlit asked in a somber tone "You honestly feel that way."

I sighed and said "You shouldn't have passed judgment on me like this. I actually thought you would understand of all people. He's not who you make him out to be either."

Nothlit said "I'm willing to listen."

I replied "He's not an asshole without purpose. He has a lot of serious shit going on in his head. He is just as normal as all of us. I mean he has his faults. I'm willing to acknowledge that. It's just he needs to be given a lot more credit than what he gets. There isn't a single bad bone in his body. He's just misguided."

Nothlit asked "Do you care to elaborate more on that?"

I answered "I'm not one to speak about his personal issues but he's not as fucked up in the head as you think. He's just very…melacholious."

Nothlit replied "That's not even a word Deni."

I retorted "Well you know what I mean."

She nodded and said "Fine. I understand what you mean but promise me if he does hurt you that I can go ahead and whoop his ass."

I laughed and said "Nothlit of all things I really doubt you can kick Snape's ass. I mean he is the potions professor, a bad ass in dark arts, and did I mention he worked for the Dark Lord and works for Dumbledore."

Nothlit answered "Yes he does have quite the resume Deni as well as other talents that can only be vouched by your mouth. But he lacks one that I over rule him in"

I looked at Nothlit and replied "If you turn this into a friendship speech I'm seriously going to punch you."

Nothlit said "Well you turned this into a heart to heart and I thought closing it with a little cheese would seal the deal."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head and went on to saying "Oh Nothlit. What will I do without you?"

Nothlit answered quickly "Well according to your statement just a couple of minutes ago, You would be a prude, contemplating whether or not you should make a move on Snape, not trying to get yourself into the dark side even though you are indeed a Slytherin, and you would be too much of a good to shoes."

I shook my head yet again and asked "Is that all?"

Nothlit said "Oh there's more but I'm saving those for later you know when it's necessary to use them."

I then starting walking towards the common rooms for Slytherin, Nothlit asked "Where are you going?"

I answered with a smirk "Where else would I be going at the moment?"

Nothlit replied with "He still wants you to go to detention even after this whole mess? Damn he's rough."

And my last words to Nothlit "If you only knew."

Nothlit's last words were "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"


	13. words with Dumbledore:The End of time

_Author's Note: So I decided to end this fan fic on a rather sad note then go with a happy one. But need no fear this story is still continuing. It's just I thought I rather end my lovely OC's teenage years and jump 11 years into the future. I also decided to make the whole story happen in 1983 hehehe which would make Snape 23 years old while the oc's are 16. Jumping 11 years would lead to the plot of the next one to happen during Prisoner of Azkaban/Goblet of Fire. I know a lot of people were expecting the detentions all the way and I did too when I first started writing this. But the direction the story was going in, the deeper I got into writing it, I decided hey let's make this more adventurous and risky. The funny will continue on through out the next story that I promise you. Again like I said before and I'll say it again this story was never meant to be taken seriously. I really was just musing around with characters. That and I wanted to make Snape a bit less grumpy. Anyways I want to thank everyone who read this story and enjoyed very much so the prequel that started it all __**The Bet.**__ I hope you plan on reading the Sequel to this called __**"Self-discovery". **__Which will explore more of Denise and Nothlit's situation and continue the musings of picking on Snape (Especially since they're coming back to Hogwarts as Professors.) Of course the Denise/Snape romance will have it's resolve (Along with Denise/Snape banter) I promise 8D._

_#2: This chapter does have a sad undertone to it. There are some jokes but not on the extreme. I wanted to make Denise seem confused but not overly whiny about why this had to happen and why now of all times to do what Dumbledore does. Hopefully I did this successfully. Anyways I did this second author's note to talk about Nothlit. She is obviously the rock in this friendship even thought Denise is a strong individual in her own right. Though without Nothlit, Denise would seem like she's very incomplete in a sense. Another reason why I ended this at where I did was so that Nothlit doesn't seem like a secondary character because really she isn't._

_#3: I deleted Self-Discovery because I plan on rewriting it. So I'm sorry for those who enjoyed reading this and expecting to read the sequel's other chapters. I reread them again and felt very unhappy with how I wrote them. For those who reviewed this and Self-Discovery I apologize for making you wait. But I promise I'll have self-discovery up again before the year is done with. Anyways thank you soooo much for making this story my most popular one 8D. And if you'd like to. You could read my other stories. Thank you again ^_^_

**A word with Dumbledore**

Going down to the dungeons thinking I was going back to the same old routine of cleaning the classroom and organizing potions. I ended up finding Dumbledore waiting for me at Snape's door. He smiled warmly at me and I asked "I'm not having Detention with Snape today, aren't I?"

Dumbledore answered "No, I have something to discuss with you and with Miss Ryuga. So I felt it would be proper to discuss this in my office."

I swallowed my pride and followed Dumbledore to his office. When we entered Nothlit was already there with McGonagall right beside her. Dumbledore nodded towards the Professor and she was dismissed. Nothlit and I looked towards each other and shrugged our shoulders. Dumbledore motioned us to take seats in front of his desk and so we did. Dumbledore then asked "Do you know why I asked you ladies here today?"

We shook our heads in sync. We looked like little kids who were about to get punished in the principal's office at a public school for fighting. We were scared about what was it he was going to say. Then I thought about my situation. He must have found out about Snape and me. Nothlit getting the same idea at the same time looked at me and gulped.

Dumbledore kept his composure and looked at me. He said "Miss Correa, so I heard about you and you're nightly detentions with Severus."

I shrunk in my chair then and thought "FUCK MY LIFE! Right when I thought things would be in a normal pace this happened. We were both extremely discreet about it too."

Dumbledore continued "Well Miss Correa my question to you is how much of Snape do you know?"

In my mind I answered "Enough to draw out a perfect life sized picture of him." But I answered verbally "I know he is a former Deatheater, Potion's master, and a knowledgeable man of the dark arts. I also know he has a troubled past in which he switched sides." Then I proposed my own question "Why, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled then and replied "There is a reason why I wanted you guys in Hogwarts especially at your age."

Nothlit and I were now wearing confused looks on our faces. Dumbledore added "You guys are part of a plan, in which I constructed to finally get rid of the Dark Lord."

Nothlit without missing a beat said "He's gone though."

Dumbledore raised his hand and said "He's gone for the temporary moment, but he will come back in the future. You two Miss Ryuga and Miss Correa are keys to get rid of him."

Nothlit and I looked at each other and I went on to saying "You have to be crazy Headmaster. Nothlit and myself keys. We didn't manifest our powers till later on. We are magically behind."

Dumbledore got up, walked towards a book case and threw a book at me. I lifted my hands to guard myself from the book but instead of the book hitting me. It was floating in the air. Nothlit was agitated at trying to figure out what Dumbledore was trying to prove. She glared at the book floating in the air and suddenly the books burst into flames.

Dumbledore chuckled then and said "You both have special wandless powers. This is why it took longer for you to manifest your magic. Denise you have the power to levitate objects and throw force. Nothlit has the power of handling elements such as fire."

I looked at my hands and couldn't believe what I had done. I looked at Nothlit and she was cupping her face. I asked then "What does this have to do with Snape then?"

Dumbledore answered "Well Miss Correa, I know you have been fraternizing with Professor Snape for the past 2 months." I laughed sheepishly and sunk deeper into the chair. He continued, "I also know that you've both have become emotionally attached to one another. The reason why I bring up Snape is because he is my spy and I will need him again when Voldemort returns this time. I almost lost him once I had him on my side."

Nothlit asked "Well what does this have to do with us?"

Dumbledore replied "I want someone bound to Snape and I think Denise should do it because of the fact she's gotten this close to him already. I also plan on moving you and Denise somewhere else that is safer."

I looked at Dumbledore and asked "What does this binding thing do necessarily?"

Dumbledore said "It's a spell that makes you feel what the other person you are assigned to is in distress."

Nothlit said matter of factly "I'm assuming that Snape has no idea of this or he would have been rushing up here and barking at you like a rabid dog because he hates when people get under his skin."

I chuckled at Nothlit's comment and agreed. Dumbledore then said "He doesn't know about this or the fact you two are indeed more powerful than he thinks."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. So Severus was completely oblivious to my power development. He didn't even know Dumbledore knew who I was magically. This was turning out to be one big disappointment after the next.

Dumbledore continued "In order to move you to safer territory and have no one notice you are gone, I gave everyone a potion to forget about you. The only two people who will know that you existed in Hogwarts are McGonagall and I."

My eyes popped out of my head and I said "So that explains why you didn't want me to go inside and talk to Snape. You had already given him the potion."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I have to move you guys tonight."

Tears were forming on the rims of my eyes. So he doesn't remember me at all now. Fucking shit man…every time something good happens there has to be something equally if not worse to happen. Nothlit's face fell as well knowing what I was thinking.

Dumbledore said though "There is a positive in this though. I will bring you back to Hogwarts not as students but as professors."

I said " You'll be home schooling us somewhere else then. Training us how to not only fend for ourselves but also training us on how to become professors."

Dumbledore added "On top of that you get new names. I can't afford the memory potion to break at any means."

I whispered "I see."

Dumbledore noticing my sadness said "Snape spoke very highly of you Denise. Trust me when I say I felt horrible about doing what I had to do."

I bit my lip then and said "This binding will it leave a mark?"

Dumbledore answered "Yes it will."

I nodded and said "Place the mark on my hand then. It'll be best. This way I look at it."

I extended my arm toward Dumbledore and he cast the spell. The spell left a mark that looked like a henna tattoo on my hand. The mark looked very complex and extended all the way to my middle finger. Dumbledore explained "The mark itself works when it senses distress or danger besides that it'll look like a normal marking."

I said "Okay."

Nothlit looked at Dumbledore and asked "When do we leave?"

Dumbledore answered "When ever you feel ready?"

I looked at the ground. Nothlit asked "Where are we staying at?"

Dumbledore answered "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Nothlit and I were shocked then. This was serious business. Dumbledore wasn't lying and this was no joke. He really was going to be prepping us for Voldemort's return.

Nothlit asked "About our things?"

Dumbledore answered "They were moved respectively to the house."

I inserted "And the traces we left behind?"

Dumbledore stated "They have been cleared."

I got up from my chair, staring at Nothlit and said "Then I guess we shall go. We can't put this off any longer."

Dumbledore agreed. He got up and grabbed a bag of Flo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He said "Your true journey has just unfolded ladies. Embrace it."

I stepped in first and said "Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix" with that I was shipped off into the house of the order, the house that belonged to none other than Sirius Black the infamous Order member. Nothlit was shipped out soon afterwards and fell right on top of me. I glared at her and she chuckled silently. Dumbledore came and saw us then "Ladies I hope you two to settle well in here."

We nodded. We knew this was only the beginning of the adventure and trouble that was going towards our way. Dumbledore said "Pick your rooms then. Also the house elf may be a tad rude but you'll be fine." With that he just disappeared into nothingness.

I sighed and picked my room upstairs. I locked myself in and cried for awhile. All this shit that was going on just because Nothlit and I were some sort of damn fucking key to end all of this. I was 16 for peep's sake. I wasn't meant for this shit. I was supposed to be flirting with a guy who I obviously had feelings for and saw a future with. I'm supposed to be dating and enjoying myself with friends. But here I was stripped of all that just to play hero because I was meant to be a pawn in something bigger.

This was what was meant to be of my fantasy with Snape. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Not like he would remember me because of the potion. The war which was assumed to be finished wasn't at all and now Dumbledore is training us to be his ace in the hole. I don't know whether to be honored and disgruntled at this. All I know is that February of 1983 started out my favorite year turned into my least favored year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


End file.
